Mario and Sonic: Temporal Escapades
by mike.gilbert.90410
Summary: Fan fiction number three. During an ambitious attempt to defeat Dr. Eggman once and for all, Teams Sonic, Dark, Rose, and Chaotix get transported with him to the world of Mario of all places. There alliances are forged and tested, adventures to reunite begin, and a great battle that will decide the fate of all of creation is in the balance. Please review and check for errors.
1. Introduction

**Mario and Sonic: Temporal Escapades**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Across time and space, there was a version of Earth that was similar to its many otherworldly counterparts, yet different in its diversity of nations and life, as well as it's progress in science and magic. Among the many countries that dotted this planet, nine prominent kingdoms were collected as the Mushroom World continent. Referred to as such due to the abundance of fungus-based life forms that reside there and special types of Mushrooms that could restore the health of individuals among other things.

One of the largest, richest, and most influential of these kingdoms was the Mushroom Kingdom under the beloved rule of Princess Peach Toadstool. A Human well-known for her beauty, kindness, wisdom, and optimism, as well as her ongoing conflict with King Bowser Koopa Sr. of Dark Land. Charismatic, ruthless, power-hungry to a fault, Bowser was infamous all over the universe for his great crimes that ranged from simple kidnapping to outright terrorism. His main goals to universal domination and forcibly marrying Peach had been thwarted for what many viewed as a lifetime by his lifelong, Human arch-enemy, Mario, the legendary, heroic superstar whose exploits have branched across dimensions and time periods.

Not so far from Peach's domain, Dark Land was a stark contrast to the rest of the Mushroom World. A sinister land largely untouched by sunlight filled with giant skulls of undead Koopas known as Dry Bones and the endlessly burning flames of volcanoes, the few pieces of civilization it carried were castles and fortresses under the command of Bowser's Koopa Troop, defenses in the form of tanks, airships, and battleships, as well as the neon-lit capital of Neo Bowser City which stood only miles away from Bowser's central Castle styled in his likeness within a volcano where a gathering among the Koopa Troop's core members was taking place.

The Koopa Troop was an evil union of diverse species determined to take their revenge on what they saw as a neglectful universe that had treated them poorly by conquering it. It's name came from the fact it was led by the King of the turtle-like Koopa race, Bowser himself. Yet it was also composed of the fungus-based Goombas, the carnivorous Piranha Plants, the ghost-like Boos, and many other racial leaders who have sworn loyalty to Bowser and his quest for power and revenge.

Seated at a long and wide wooden table in the Castle's extravagant dining room were the leaders and high-ranking members of the Koopa Troop. Including Petey Piranha of the Piranha Plants, King Boo of the Boos, the seven Koopalings that served as Bowser's wards, and Bowser himself at the left end of the table. The table was stacked with foods of great variety. Mainly meats and deserts. The gathering was going quite smoothly as each invitee and host excluding Bowser enjoyed delicious food and decent conversations.

"So then, I had that idiot deserter thrown of my airship!" Said the second youngest of the Koopalings, Morton Koopa Jr., who was telling his evil brethren a sadistic story they were enjoying.

Morton was the largest of his siblings with a percent for astuteness, anger, and raucous speaking. Unlike his brothers and sister, he had a dark brown skin tone, except for his face, which was white. He had a unique star mark on the left side of his face which was centered on his left eye and covered part of his snout and cheek. Possessing four fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his large mouth, a four-ribbed, light, padded stomach, tan, padded feet, a black shell lined with a white encasing along with multiple short spikes circled with white rings, small, circular-shaped eyes, a round head, metal, spiked cuffs, and the closet things he had for hair were nine, thin, long, black hairs that were divided amongst his eyebrows and the top of his head.

"Did the fool beg, Morton?" Said the eldest Koopaling, Ludwig von Koopa after he slowed down his cruel chuckling.

Like the remaining Koopalings, Ludwig had yellow and tan skin. His green head was round and his eyes small and circular like Morton's. His stomach and feet were similarly padded and ribbed, as well. He had shaped cheeks, a high nose, a low jaw, and deeply curved lips with one beaver-like tooth in the upper center of his snout. Possessing average height, large, wild, blue hair and small, blue eyebrows, a blue shell with light orange rings surrounding the multiple, short spikes, and wearing the same cuffs his brothers had, he was renowned for his conceited arrogance, his cultured genius, and ability for great cruelty.

"You bet your shell he did!" Exclaimed Morton in response. "You should've heard him scream to his death."

More laughter erupted across the table which quickly died down after seeing Bowser's continued arm-fold and serious look.

A huge, burly, green-shelled with a white encasing and green-headed Koopa with spikes on his shell and tail, brown-orange spike-rings along his shell spikes, two small horns on his head, bright red eyes, his bushy eyebrows and mane a bright, fiery red-orange, he spiked collars around his neck and arms, his massive feet each had three claws, his six fingers and two thumbs were also claw-tipped, and his snout, underbelly, limbs, and tail were an orange-tinged yellow. He was different from the casual Koopa Troopa for being a combination of the many species of Koopas. Unlike most tyrants whose subjects served them out of fear or greed, the soldiers of the Koopa Troop were largely loyal to Bowser out of genuine respect for his powers and he, in turn, treated them like family as long as they didn't show treachery and incompetence often. He called the gathering to strategize for their next plan to conquer the universe and after filling his stomach, waited patiently for them to follow his business-like attitude. Although his patience was clearly wearing thin.

"Okay, how about some music, Gooper Blooper?" Asked Ludwig awkwardly to the giant, white squid-like creature with a black marking on his face, which resembled a mask, with long and large tentacles.

"Alright." Replied the giant Blooper. "You orchestrate, I boogie and hop."

"That sounds cool!" Said Bowser's lookalike, biological son and crown prince, Bowser Jr., enthusiastically.

Junior had a yellow skin tone that lacked the tan seen on his dad and most of the Koopalings, a light green head, he had one, fang-like tooth in the upper corner of the left side of his large snout, his mouth wide, puffy, and con-vexed, his black eyes similar to his peers, spikes on his head in place of his dad's horns, and he wore spike-less, metal cuffs on his wrist and a white bandanna decorated with drawn-on fangs and casually worn like a mask. Having inherited his father's bad attitude, he eagerly followed the elder Bowser's directions wherever he went.

Turning to his father on his right, Junior nudged him to get his attention.

"What about it, Papa?" He said with excitement. "Which song would you like to hear?"

"Songs?!" Bowser bellowed with fury that seemed unreal. His patience run out, he emerged from his seat, and paced the floor yelling. His followers paying close attention out of shock and fear. "It's total victory I want, you clods! I have slaved since my crib days for the moment when I finally get the three things I've wanted most for my whole life! Complete domination of the universe, Princess Peach's hand in marriage, and Mario's death! And yet, no matter how hard I try, I fail constantly! I summoned you all here to help me think of a new plan and here you are acting complacent and smug like we already rule the universe! If you people spent your time working more than you do eating, joking, and playing music, perhaps I'd have everything by now!"

Releasing some breaths of exasperation, Bowser took a glance and saw sad faces of shame on all of his gathered minions. Junior and most of the younger commanders were starting to cry. Realizing he went to far, Bowser returned to the table and hugged Junior.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you all." He said with sincere apology. "It just gets so frustrating that I forget I'm not the only one bruised from all this."

"No one's tried harder than you, King Dad." Said Ludwig regaining his composure.

"Yeah, Roy and me of all people know how crazy it gets." Said Morton pointing to the third oldest Koopaling, Roy Koopa.

Roy possessed the same yellow and tan skin complexion and cuffs while having a pink head, a pair of cat-eyed hot-pink sunglasses, a purple, white encased shell with hot-pink rings circled his multiple, shot shell spikes, had the long arms and hunched shoulders of a gorilla, a feline-shaped mouth with his lips deeply curved and nose flat, and two fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout. Roy was known as the bad boy of the Koopalings. Appearing calm and collected one moment and a typical bully the next. All the same, he was a dirty player that used his brawn to get what he wanted.

"If it makes you feel better, Pops, you can know that I'll always believe in you and your plans." Said Roy in a calm tone.

Relaxed somewhat, Bowser showed a small smile.

"Thank you, Roy." Then he regained his serious look and decided to return to the subject at hand. "Now, does anyone have any ideas? Answer honestly."

"Well, King Dad, the only thing I can think of that we team up with guys like King K. Rool, or something." Said the second oldest Koopaling, Lemmy Koopa.

Very short for his age, Lemmy had a distinctive pair of orange bars on the left-side of his head which was oval-shaped, his stomach was three ribbed, his mouth was turtle-shaped, his large, oval eyes were crossed, his multi-colored Mohawk that goes from yellow, pink, blue, yellow, pink, blue, and ends in a long ponytail that fades from yellow to orange at the tip, and his orange, white encased shell had yellow rings that circled the spikes. Lemmy, despite being the second oldest, was more of a fun-loving child who wanted to join the circus instead of the serious conqueror Bowser portrayed.

"Perhaps, Lemmy." Bowser replied. "But I don't trust any of the other villains any more then I trust most of you." Pointing to the white, large, spherical ghost with small arms, black eyes, fangs, and a golden, five-pointed crown with a blue jewel in the front and four red jewels around the sides for emphasis. "That means you, King Boo."

"What?" King Boo said with surprise. "My Lord, I have always been loyal to you and your glorious cause." He tried to paint himself as a devotee, but Bowser would have none of it.

"Word on the Evershade Valley is you tried to conquer the world for yourself!" Bowser spat. "You didn't even had enough respect for me to say so yourself."

"Luigi and his nutty professor friend trapped me in a painting." King Boo pleaded. "I was angry. I didn't have time to tell you I was back."

"Just like you didn't tell me you wanted to go after the Mario Bros. yourself in the first place?" Bowser said in an annoyed way. Calming down, he then said. "I'm still keeping you because I need the Boos to follow someone when I'm not around and it's safer that way so I can keep an eye on you."

"Of course, Master." Said the King of all Boos in defeat.

Returning his gaze to the table at large, he then went back his discussion of trust among evildoers.

"Besides, the villains we've discovered had no more luck against hero and anti-hero alike then we do now. I see the merit, but if it's going to work, I must find a way to manipulate and betray them before they do the same to me like I did with Antasma."

After some thinking, the nearly typical Magikoopa on Bowser's right side decided to speak. Yellow skinned, he wore a pair of round spectacles, a set of blue robes complete with a blue wizard's hat with the hat brim and sleeve edges both white, he showed no physical signs of aging and yet, many knew he had been around when Bowser himself was an infant. His name was Kamek, Bowser's childhood caretaker, chief advisor, and leader of the Koopa race's number of sorcerers.

"Perhaps it's best we take a peak at the near future." He said in a sagely tone.

Everyone was looking at Kamek now. Although it was no secret the old Magikoopa had talents in precognition, he didn't use them often and when he did, he used them only in the case of an emergency.

"Do it." Bowser ordered calmly.

Wasting no time, Kamek took out a crystal ball from his robe and placed it on the table. With a wave of his right hand, the ball began to glow bright and then images were shown. Images of a massive space station which resembled the face of a mustached Human man with concave eye-sockets hovering over a city no one recognized, a creature Bowser first assumed was a blue porcupine before realizing it was a hedgehog, seven differently colored gems emitting powerful surges of energy within a complex machine and many other images that the gathered evildoers could not understand. Showing animals and robots with appearances none of them have ever seen before. After a few moments, the visions died down until they abruptly vanished. Leaving the Koopa Troopers excluding Kamek with clueless expressions.

"Alright, uh, what was that about?" Said King Boo giving voice to his confusions.

"If you had investigated enough about Koopa dark magic, King Boo, you would know that the full extent of these sort of visions can only be understood by the Magikoopa who casts them." Said Ludwig in a matter of fact tone.

"So what did it meant, Kamek?" Asked Junior.

"I believe the solution to our plans reside within not our world, but in another." Replied Kamek. "And when the time comes, the items and people who will provide that solution will come to us." He merely shrugged. "I'd give a day, or so."

Emerging from his seat once more, Bowser relayed his orders to his followers with great confidence.

"Very well. I will order all our forces to be on the lookout for inter-dimensional readings of any kind. Once you all are done eating, I expect you to be at your bases to help in the search." As he left to carry out his order to the Koopa Troop's sentries, he spoke with great assurance that his fellow hosts and guests could hear him. "If this works out, I'll soon have enough knowledge and power to conquer all the universes."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

I partly based Bowser's gathering on a scene from an old Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episode where Lord Dregg is inspired to work with the Shredder and Krang and from Prince John's outburst in Disney's Robin Hood movie. I plan to go forth in time. Hopefully won't have to ask for help on this one. By the way, I know the real names of Mario's home planet and dimension haven't been confirmed, but I think we all want some answers so I turned Ludwig and his siblings into wards and I'm going to make it official that the original Mario games like Donkey Kong and such are more like alternate universes and I'm going to make it stick that Mario's Earth is somewhat like our own.


	2. Egg of Death

**Chapter One: Egg of Death**

* * *

In another place and time across time and space, there was another version of Earth where Humans and anthropomorphic animals coexist with the environment as well as with each other. Technological and architectural designs varied among the planet's countries despite many of them possessing representatives in the United Federation and protection from the Guardian Units of Nations. Aside from advancements in science, sources of great magic differentiated this world from many of its counterparts. Deities and objects holding such power were present primarily on Earth. The most well-known were the Chaos Emeralds that were powerful enough to warp time and space using the right methods.

Despite its apparent unity, this world was divided between good and evil as much the world of Mario was. Although the Federation and it's military had good intentions, they were not without histories of corruption and brutality to succeed in their goals. More painfully, many villains have sought to conquer Earth and the universe itself many times. The most infamous was a Human mad scientist named Ivo Robotnik and nicknamed Doctor Eggman, whose crimes had threatened the time-space continuum during his insane quest for world domination. Going so far as to blow off half of Earth's Moon to get what he wanted.

The one force that could stop him from fully building his Eggman Empire and the foundation of his Eggmanland model of said empire, was not G.U.N., but an assortment of heroes and anti-heroes commonly led by Eggman's arch-nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog. Famous for his love of nature and peace, his powers to move past the speed of sound and harness Chaos Energy, and his many heroic deeds that have branched across dimensions and time periods, the blue hedgehog made it his mission defeat Eggman and any other villain constantly out of his strong sense of justice and need for excitement long before he met his current friends.

On the northwestern continent of the Earth, stood the home country of the Federation. It's capital of Central City was on an island close to the eastern mainland known as South Island. A mix of simple and advanced designs, the city was home to the Federation President, G.U.N.'s official headquarters, and millions of civilians. Within G.U.N. Headquarters' decryption lab, the organization's most successful team of operatives, Team Dark, were cooperating with the Chaotix Detective Agency to discover Eggman's present location before he would strike again.

"Well, this is peachy." Exhaled Charmy Bee with impatience.

Smaller than his fellows, peach skinned, furred in yellow and black with orange-amber eyes, the honeybee child wore white gloves backed by thick black, ring-shaped cuffs, a black pilot's helmet with red trim and holes for his antennas, brown flight goggles with silver and black accents, an orange vest with a gold-colored zipper pull, white v-collar, and a patch on the left chest area that depicted a bee-like symbol, orange sneakers with gold-colored zipper pulls, black collars, and white rubber soles, as well as black shoulder pads. Charmy was the Chaotix mascot and tracker with a penchant for hyperactivity and immaturity, yet carried a big heart and admiration for his comrades.

"We've been trying to find where Eggman and his flunkies are at for half an hour and so far we've got nothing." He went on.

Upon learning of rumors that Eggman was building a new weapon of ultimate destruction and domination, the President and G.U.N. Commander tasked Team Dark and hired the Chaotix to find his current location, as well as share details of the investigation with Teams Sonic and Rose. The mission wasn't easy as Eggman had access to seemingly unlimited resources in money and bases through unspecified and underground shell corporations that aren't usually traced back to him. Although his preferred headquarters was the factory city of Metropolis on nearby West Side Island, the mad doctor relocated from stronghold to stronghold to keep the law off his trail and away from the closest things he had for territories.

"Easy, Kiddo." Said Chaotix leader, Vector the Crocodile with reassurance.

A large and imposing crocodile in his twenties with vermillion eyes and green, light lime green, and brilliant vermillion scales, he wore a pair of black and gray cordless headphones, a thick golden neck chain, white gloves, black shoulder pads, black cylindrical cuffs with orange stripes and gold-colored buckle fasteners, as well as black sneakers with white and orange trim and white rubber soles. Vector was often split between being bossy or easy-going due to his position as head honcho and his love for money, he was all the same well-liked owing to charitable and music-loving nature.

"I get tired from this, too, but remember the first rule of research is patience." Amended Vector.

"Yes, but so far we haven't gotten a nibble." Said Shadow the Hedgehog with his arms folded.

Of average height, the red-eyed teenager with white, black, and crimson fur, as well as peach skin merely wore Hover Shoes that were mainly white with black heels and soles and a red stripe of metal lined the bottom of each shoe which was black and had a pattern of small jets which Shadow used to propel himself forward during mission along with white gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and golden Inhibitor Rings on his wrists created to prevent his power in Chaos Energy from over-exerting him. Shadow was in many ways Team Dark's iconic symbol and served as Sonic's arch-rival in terms of speed and moral judgment. A loner and an anti-hero, Shadow had a tendency for being arrogant and was not above using firearms, but was not without a sense of selflessness and loyalty to his teammates and in his first encounter with Sonic, saved the Earth from the falling Space Colony ARK at the cost of his own memories.

"Affirmative, Dr. Eggman has reshaped his network to the point even his defected creations such as myself can't hack it." Agreed E-123 Omega in a mechanical voice.

A large robot with red eyes and a red, black, yellow, green, and silver color scheme, Omega had a stockier upper body than most robots, the symbol for omega on his front left shoulder and the back of his right, as well as metallic hands that resembled razor blades to an extent. Although genderless as a robot, Omega was referred in male pronouns for the sake of convenience. Created by Eggman as the last of his E-100 series of Badnik robots to prevent Shadow's release at a time he was in the doctor's custody, Omega became furious at the apparent waste of his skills and abandoned his original programming to take his revenge on Eggman and his other creations to prove he was the greatest robot of all time. Joining Team Dark at the first opportunity. While largely emotionless, he was capable of understanding others and reacting appropriately. And despite his violent nature, he genuinely cared about his few friends in Team Dark.

After a few more failed attempts to hack into Eggman's orbital satellites, the official leader of Team Dark, Rouge the Bat, exhaled in defeat. A teal-eyed, white furred, tan skinned, beauty in her late teens, she wore white formfitting, elbow length gloves with pink cuffs, a contoured black jumpsuit which covered from the chest down, with a pink and heart-shaped with white trim breastplate, mascara, powder blue eye-shadow, pink lipstick, as well as white long-stocking high heel boots, with pink cuffs and a heart-shaped motif at the toes, along with metal soles and heels. Jewel thief, part-time agent for G.U.N., and self-proclaimed treasure huntress, Rouge was seen by most people as caring only for herself and her gems, but she did have her heroic moments.

"I give up, boys." She told the others. "I gave it my all, but this network is more harder to crack than Eggy's silly excuse for a head."

"If he wasn't such an evil, immature, narcissistic madman, he would have my full respect." Said Shadow.

"Perhaps, it's best we should contact the others and see if they're making much better progress then we are." Said Espio the Chameleon.

Gold-eyed, peach-yellowed skinned, and scaled in fuchsia, yellow, and black, Espio wore white gloves, topped with triangular violet pads that were trimmed in white, separate black glove cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored bolts on the foremost segment, overlaid by a tongue with gray compartments, violet shoes intact by black straps with black accents and rubber soles, as well as separate black ankle cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored bolts on the foremost segment. Espio was the wise, yet somewhat arrogant ninja of the Chaotix. He was usually eager to find danger to flex and polish his skills and especially disliked Eggman for his callous, evil actions.

Teams Sonic and Rose were sent to trace Eggman's trail the more physical by routing through his old bases across the Earth. Divided into teams of two and given temporally access to G.U.N. Hovercrafts, the six heroes sent mission reports every few minutes to inform the others at G.U.N. Headquarters about their progress, or lack thereof. Getting his Miles Electric, a widely rectangular, yellow, multifunctional, handheld device with only one handle on the left side and two cyan-glowing antennas on top invented by Sonic's best friend, Miles Prower, or Tails the Fox as he was commonly know, Espio was about call them when instead a video image of a blue-eyed fox child furred in yellow-orange and white, who wore white gloves and socks with small gray fasteners and red sneakers with white toes and gray soles, as well as two twin-tails appeared on the handheld's middle touchscreen. He was Tails, the closest thing Sonic had to a little brother and was nearly equal to Eggman himself in terms of mechanical genius and aerial piloting.

"Hey, guys." Said Tails in a voice that tried to be optimistic.

"Fox Boy, we were just going to call you." Said Rouge in her usual flirtatious way.

"Things have been slow on our end." Blurted Charmy. "Don't suppose you guys found anything."

"That's a good question, Charmy." Said Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the floating Angel Island as well as Sonic's other good friend and rival said over the handheld. Although they couldn't see him, the gathered Teams figured he was close to Tails.

"It took some real effort, but we were able to sneak into Metropolis, hack into the mainframe, and get the few details of Eggman's new plan that we could get." Said the voice of the Blue Blur himself as Sonic was known to some.

"Well, that's just full of peaches!" Shouted Vector, realizing that their efforts were wasted.

"We've got good news and bad news, friends." Said the power member of Team Rose, Big the Cat.

Sharing confused glances, the members of Teams Dark and Chaotix showed signs of discomfort what the others would say next.

"Alright, what's the good news?" Asked Espio.

"Actually, both pieces of news are blended with one another." Added Cream the Rabbit, who was to Team Rose's leader as Tails was to Sonic.

"Now's not a good time for riddles." Said Shadow with impatience.

"Alright, no need to get huffy." Said Amy Rose of Team Rose with an annoyed tone. "Eggman's built a new Death Egg with a Final Egg Blaster, a super teleportation device that can send him across this universe and others, a mass Roboticizer, a large Badnik factory, a hangar for his fleet, and it's all powered by every Chaos Emerald there is."

Teams Dark and Chaotix went silent with dread. The Death Egg name was used for a series of massive spherical space stations bearing Eggman's very face. The Final Egg Blaster was originally developed to scorch landscapes until Eggman redesigned it to destroy an entire group of stars at once while being powered by solar energy. The Roboticizer was invented in Eggman's pre-villainous years as an alternative for old age and death by changing organics on the molecular level into robots. Only for them to lose their free will. It was a fundamental force that even Eggman believed using it on a large-scale was tantamount to genocide. It was bad enough Eggman had all the Chaos Emeralds, but the fact he placed them in such a powerful weapon was enough to give even the ruthless members of Team Dark pause.

"Okay, uh, anything else we need to know?" Asked Charmy awkwardly.

"Eggman's taking it and his fleet over to Central City." Said Tails who waited with hesitance before adding. "They'll be there in five minutes."

"Five minutes?!" Exclaimed Vector. "Are you kidding?"

"Trust me, buddy, I wish he was." Said Big worried.

"That doesn't even give us enough time to evacuate, or organize the military." Said Rouge stuttering.

"Guys, I know this is very inopportune, but we need to stick together." Said Sonic, more serious than usual. "Right now we can't quit. The whole world is counting on us. We're already heading your direction so you and the top brass got to hurry up and get ready."

"For once, I agree with him." Said Shadow. "I don't care how many robots and doomsday devices he's bringing. I'm standing up to that fool. Agreed?!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else exclaimed with confidences bolstered.

"Good. I'll tell the Commander and President to be prepared. Sonic, you and the others get here as fast as you can. Everyone else, spread the word."

"We're on it!" Said Sonic with great eagerness.

* * *

Over the late morning skies of South Island, a massive spherical space station with concave eye-sockets, a toothy smile, and a mustache rendered in kilometers of vacuum-hardened plasma-steel hovered across the planet until it reached its destination of Central City. Within its layers, were armies of robots and flying battleships of various designs. Some resembled land and water based animals while others were in a stream-like pattern and few almost cartoonish. At the center of it all, was a posh, futuristic office where three robots were waiting for their creator.

"Oh, baby, this is going to be so awesome!" Exclaimed Cubot with zeal.

A small robot with light blue eyes, a glowing, blue mouth, and a yellow, black, and grey color scheme, Cubot levitated from the floor due to his lack of legs, had glove-like hands, and was designed to retract his body into a travel-sized cube. Created by Dr. Eggman as a service automaton, Cubot was lazy and slow-witted, but genuinely loyal to his creator.

"I share your enthusiasm, old boy." Said his spherical, red counterpart, Orbot in a calmer way.

Although Orbot was faithful to Eggman and actually liked his counterpart, he was nonetheless sassy, straightforward, and insensitive when addressing his opinions, as well as shared Cubot's penchant for laziness.

"I must admit, I'm impressed." Said Metal Sonic in his stoic, mechanical voice.

Color schemed in a yellow, blue, red, silver, and white way and possessing red irises with black sclera for eyes, Metal Sonic was created in Sonic's image and programmed with the sole purpose of surpassing and destroying him. However, this had made Metal an intelligent killing machine with a superiority complex large enough to inspire him to betray his creator on occasion and reshape the world into a robot kingdom under his rule. Although he was recently giving new programming that would harm Metal if he ever tried to inflict it on Eggman. All the same, he still carried the artificial intelligence that made him ambitious and hateful.

Emerging from the office entrance, came a tall, obese, beige skinned, bald, mahogany mustached Human wearing a pair of pince-nez glasses with navy blue tinted lenses over his blue eyes, grey hexagonal-shaped, protective goggles, a red turtleneck jacket with white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff and gold box-compartment accessories, black contoured, form fitting one-piece pants and boots with silver accents and large silver buttons attaching his red coat to the pants in front, as well as white, cuff less gloves with a black-lined rectangle motif over the top of the hand. He was Dr. Eggman, an evil genius with an intelligence quotient of three-hundred and a self-appointed mission to dominate the Earth and beyond.

"Everything's ready for your performance, Boss." Said Cubot bowing his head.

"I don't suppose you wish to give words of encouragement to the Badniks, Sir." Commented Orbot.

Eggman smiled wickedly.

"On the contrary, I've prepared some words. I don't ever want to forget this moment."

Going to his desk, Eggman pressed a keyboard that echoed his voice across the entire Death Egg.

"Within twenty-four hours, I, Doctor Eggman, shall stand as supreme master of the world, borne to victory on the aerial might of the Death Egg and the Eggman Fleet. Our enemies' weapons will be powerless against us. If they shoot down one battleship, thousands more will rain fire upon them! If they cut off the head of one robot, millions more will take it's place. Long live the Eggman Empire."

"Long live the Eggman Empire!" Chanted the robots in Eggman's office. And that chant continued to be uttered by every last robot on the fortress.

"Alright, alright, let's get things started!" Said Eggman when the chanting died down after eight repeats. Turning to his most evil creation he ordered. "Metal Sonic, lead my army and fleet to victory. Leave few prisoners and see to it that Sonic the Hedgehog has no friends, or United Federation to protect!"

Turing his right hand into a fist, Metal Sonic's look changed from stoic to enthusiastic.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

With his supersonic speed and rocket-propelled flight, Metal Sonic traveled though entire corridors until he reached the opening hangar doors for the Egg Fleet. The steam-lined battleships emerged first following Metal Sonic's lead. Followed by the aquatic resembling ships and the more smoothed and armed ships built for space travel coming in last.

"Come, my armada!" Ordered Metal Sonic with a shout. "Attack, attack, attack!"

And with that, the battleships began firing at the capital city below.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

Don't worry I'll get to the crossover part in time. Anyway, I took Eggman and Metal Sonic's actions from the Red Skull in The First Avenger and Starscream from the season two finale of Transformers Prime. I know Eggman's reluctance contradicts his image in the comics and early cartoons, but I wanted to give a reason that while Roboticization exists in the games, it hasn't been used on a mass scale. Also, while it hasn't been confirmed that Omega's with GUN, I thought it would've made sense all the same. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Clash of the Chaotic Forces

**Chapter Two: Clash of the Chaotic Forces**

* * *

Over the vast area of water between South Island and West Side Island, six G.U.N. Hovercrafts and their riders speeded across to reach Central City before it was too late. Suitable mainly for both aquatic and desert terrain, the Hovercrafts were designed in a steam-lined fashion with hovering devices positioned in the front. Although most of the riders were capable of flight, or gliding, they decided traveling by vehicle would be much faster.

"I know how you feel, Sonic, but we got to stay as a group." Said Tails as he saw his best friend at his left pressing his hands on the handlebars of his own Hovercraft. "We'll need our all combined strengths to get to the Death Egg."

A blue furred, peach skinned, and green-eyed hedgehog in his teens, Sonic wore white gloves with sock-like cuffs and light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle. described as wind-like, Sonic drifted from place to place to find adventures to exercise his strengths and freedom. While occasionally impulsive and egotistic, he upheld freedom, kindness, peace, and justice above all else.

"I know, Tails, but this is larger than the thrills I usually go for." He replied annoyed. "Maybe if we found out quicker, we could've been ready for this." He oozed with disgust. "Eggs seriously ripped it wide open this time."

"I know what you mean, Bud." Said Knuckles the Echidna at Sonic's left.

A year over Sonic, he was red furred, violet-eyed, peach skinned, and possessing two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands as well as dreadlocks on his head while wearing white gloves that fitted for his knuckles as well as red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and gray sextuple-bolted plates on top. Knuckles served as the guardian of the larger version of the green Chaos Emerald, the Master Emerald, which could neutralize or empower the Chaos Emeralds while not possessing enough destructive power for itself. A loner by nature, Knuckles spent his entire life on the floating Angel Island where the Master Emerald laid, and thus, was slightly antisocial and had a history of being manipulated by others. Despite his faults, he was a caring friend and brave hero.

"If that maniac even touched the Master Emerald, I'll show him no mercy!" He shouted with snarling teeth.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Knuckles." Said Amy Rose from the back with her teammates.

Three years younger than Sonic, she was green-eyed, pink furred, and peach skinned. The female hedgehog also wore a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, a red hairband, and white gloves with gold ring bracelets. A mix of girly and tomboyish personalities, Amy was a kind, yet aggressive fighter head over heels in love with Sonic. A serious off-on interest Sonic didn't necessarily reciprocate, but he valued her as a close friend all the same.

"I looked at my ME just before we left." She amended. "Angel Island is still high in the sky where it belongs."

"Why can't that wacko just get a real job and hobby like normal people do?" Said Big the Cat unusually annoyed.

Physically strong and imposing of stature, the yellow-eyed cat in his late teens was furred in purple, white, and dark violet. He also wore yellow sandals, tan gloves, as well as a tan and mango colored belt. While admittingly not as quick-witted as most of his friends, Big was held in high regards by his teammates for his selflessness and caring attitude. An isolated, low-tech fisher by nature, Big casually preferred living in the Mystic Ruins jungle left over from Knuckles' ancestors before their civilization's demise over four thousand years in the past with his pet Froggy. However, when his friends needed his help, he would gladly oblige. Froggy himself was perched on Big's right shoulder.

"It just seems so wrong that he could do such terrible things for such selfish reasons." Said Cream the Rabbit melancholic.

A peach skinned child, she had Princeton orange, cream, and white fur, cinnamon-brown eyes, and wore white socks, shoes colored in vermillion and yellow, a cobalt duel-flap tie, a vermillion dress with a white-collar, and a pair of white gloves with golden buckles. A polite, yet curious young girl, Cream was not afraid to stand up for herself and was always willing to fight to help her friends. Although many considered her too young for the heroic line of work, Cream showed she could take care of herself and pointed out that Charmy and Tails were only slightly older than she was.

Holding on tight to Cream's waist, was a small, bulb-shaped headed creature known as a Chao named Cheese. Eyes colored in dark blue, he had light blue skin with yellow markings at the tip of his head, hands, feet, and small, circular tail. Possessing pink butterfly like wings, a floating, yellow pom-pom ball hovering above the top of his head that changed appearance corresponding to his emotions as well as the emotions of his owner, and was distinguishable from other Chao by his red bow tie. Cheese was Cream's beloved pet/combat partner and was rarely seen apart from her.

"Don't worry, Cream, we'll stop him." Said Sonic in a determined voice. Turning to Tails he asked. "Tails, if the blueprints said the Death Egg has an inter-dimensional teleportation gadget, you think you could hack into it once were onboard and send Eggman and his forces to an uninhabited reality where he can't get out?"

"Sonic, I'm offended." Said Tails in a mocking tone that showed he wasn't offended. "Of course, I can do it. I just need to get to the station's generator room where the Emeralds are stored, change the settings to only lock on to Eggman's DNA signature as well as the energy signals emitting from his networked machines, and then hot wire the transporter to cause a permanent EMP once they get to their new home."

"An EMP?" Said Big wondering.

"It's short for electromagnetic pulse." Amended Tails. "It will shut down his technology for good."

"That way he won't come back." Said Cream with an eager smile.

"And Omega can supply what we need to make it happen." Said Knuckles equally enthusiastic. "He's not connected after all."

"That's a good plan, boys, but won't most of us fall thousands of feet once it vanishes?" Amy pointed out.

This caught Sonic and Tails by surprise. They didn't think that far ahead.

"We'll worry about that when it happens." Said Sonic trying to maintain that his plan was well-thought.

Returning their focus on their travel route, the two teams saw Central City under heavy assault by the Egg Fleet. Entire buildings were destroyed, millions of civilians were scattered and trying to escape, and the G.U.N. forces were scrambling trying to sort through the mess. As they were getting closer to their destination, Sonic and his friends saw in an instant that seven huge G.U.N. Warships sporting large cannons emerged from out of time and space and instantly fired on the enemy fleet.

"Where'd they come from?" Asked Big in confusion.

"Think of it as a present from Shadow to the world." Said Rouge, her face emerging on Tails' ME. "We took Tails' method of creating artificial Emeralds and the Black Blur's using them to get enough help as he can."

"That's good, but we need to put this fight to a stop once and for all." Said Sonic coming closer to Tails. "Once he's found a good time to call it quits, tell him to use Chaos Control to get our teams onboard the Death Egg. We've got a plan to get the moustache monkey out of our hair for good."

"Got it." Confirmed Rouge.

Hovering across the damaged city, Teams Sonic and Rose eventually arrived at headquarters where Teams Dark and Chaotix were waiting for them with synthetic emeralds of limited power and colored in green, silver, cyan, purple, red, yellow, and blue in their hands.

"Alright, listen up." Said Sonic coming off his Hovercraft followed by his friends. "The plan is simple. We get in and divide into three. Tails will lead Omega, Vector, Cream, and Cheese to the Death Egg's generators where Eggster's keeping the Emeralds and controlling all his special features where he'll alter them to send Eggman and his entire so-called Empire into another dimension where he won't bother anyone ever again. Knuckles, Rouge, Big, and Charmy will go to the Badnik factory and make some noise to keep Tails' group from getting caught. The rest of us will do the same at Eggy's office."

"And like that, he forgot to add the part where most of us fall to our deaths." Said Amy with her eyes rolled.

"That won't happen!" Sonic replied affirmatively.

"How so?" Asked a smug Shadow.

"They each got points, Sonic." Said Charmy. "Me and the girls maybe strong, but not strong enough to carry all of you to the ground from that height anymore than Tails can do all of you."

Sonic struggled to explain how they would survive.

"Well, there are Warships up there and we'll get the Chaos Emeralds so I figure will be fine."

His friends and allies were not very encouraged.

"I know you said that you'd make sure it only worked on Eggman, but what happens if it affects us anyway?" Asked Big.

"Mister Big has a point." Agreed Cream. "I belong here with my mom. I don't want to get stuck in some far off place with Dr. Eggman of all people."

"Who would want to?" Said Espio.

Face palming, Sonic regained his stance to say.

"Look, I'll admit, this plan doesn't come with a very good escape route, but this isn't the time where anyone finds this be another good game." Slamming his right fist on his left hand for emphasis, he went on. "Baldy McNosehair is trying to destroy and enslave us all. He has to be stopped. And while I prefer we all come out of this alive and well, I know that these sort of moments require a complete serious attitude. Like Shadow's minus the crazy part."

His black counterpart grunted affirmatively.

"I suppose it would be a more beneficial alternative to simply destroying the Death Egg and give Dr. Eggman a chance to escape." Said Omega.

Seeing his comrades exchange glances and adopting serious looks afterwards, Sonic then nodded with a smile.

"Let's do it to it!" He said in an encouraging way with his left fist held high.

Despite his seeming zeal, however, Sonic's companions looked confused with what he just said.

"Please tell me that's not your battle cry, or something. Said Shadow in a less enthusiastic tone.

"What does that even mean?" Said Tails showing the palm of his hands.

"I believe he meant to say that we fight to our maximum potential." Suggested Omega.

"I guess." Said Big.

"Yeah, it's something a few of my fans thought I should say to sound cooler." Amended Sonic with a sheepish smile.

"No offense, Sonic, but it sounds like a catchphrase from an interesting, yet horribly melodramatic comic book series with serious copyright issues." Said Vector unimpressed.

"Yeah, the imaginations of a few outsiders don't make you who you are, pal." Said Espio.

"Next they're going to suggest who we should get romantically invested with." Said Charmy rolling his eyes.

"Can we please get this over with?" Asked an impatient Amy.

Seeing they wasted enough time, Sonic grabbed a red emerald from Omega and together with the emeralds in Shadow's hands started the Chaos Power that would take them where they needed to go.

"Chaos Control!" Shouted the male hedgehogs as the artificial emeralds glowed bright. And in an instant, the four teams were out of sight.

* * *

As if no time passed at all, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Espio found themselves in a silver-lined corridor in an artificial environment with Eggman's smiley face decaled on the halls. Their other comrades were no where in sight and the artificial emeralds crumbled into dust.

"I take it we are close to Eggman's office." Said a wary Espio.

Sonic shrugged.

"Figured this way we won't get into any surprises. I'm sure the others are close where they need to be, too."

Having a worried look all the same, Amy pulled out her ME and dialed for the ones carried by Tails and Knuckles. In a second, both persons showed on the touchscreen.

"My team and I close to the Death Egg's power room." Said Tails eagerly.

"Same here at the factory, people!" Replied Knuckles equally excited.

"If my memories of the blueprints are of any indication, I'd say we're like a few feet from the Egg-maniac's office." Said Sonic pointing to the passageway at his left before turning to the touchscreen. "You guys know your parts, let's go do something about it."

"Better than the last one." Commented Shadow as the ME turned off.

* * *

After crisscrossing certain passageways, Tails' and his team arrived into a room filled with large power generators with the true Chaos Emeralds in the largest generator in the middle. The room was staffed by fourteen Badniks colored in vermillion, amber, and gray, as well as had their mouths and eyes glowing in cyan. They were E-1001 Egg Pawns one of the most common robotic foot soldiers in Eggman's armies each carrying rapid-fire blasters, single-shot cannons, and lances. Weapons more suited to defeat Sonic, not the three heroes, anti-hero, and Chao having just emerged through the lances.

"Wow." Exclaimed in Tails. "This is insulting."

"Some people just can't realize that their arch-foes aren't the only ones they get trouble from." Commented Vector with a nod.

"Step aside, children." Said Omega as he stepped from his group and entered into the middle of the growing gathering of Egg Pawns that were preparing to attack.

Stepping back from their robotic ally, Cream, Cheese, Vector, and Tails saw Omega reconfiguring his claws into flamethrowers and spraying flames in a circular radius around him. In moments, the Egg Pawns were burned to a point their circuits were showing and the robots themselves became inoperative. Moving over the ruined Badniks, Tails moved to the central generator and with his ME, started to hack into the generator and through it, the transporter. Turning to the robot, Tails said.

"Omega, I'm going to need that piece of Eggman's DNA you have as well as the energy samples from your so-called evil brothers."

"Affirmative." Omega replied as the information was instantly downloaded onto Tails' ME.

"Are you sure you won't get transported, too, Mr. Omega?" Asked a concerned Cream.

"It's okay, Creamy, he stopped getting updates from the Egg Network ever since he went AWOL." Said Vector rubbing the rabbit's head.

"AWOL?" Asked Cream.

"It's a word that refers to soldiers taking a temporally leave of absence, or illegally leaving the army."

Cream smiled hopefully followed by Cheese.

"I won't ever go AWOL on you and our other friends, Mr. Vector."

Vector's grew a wide smile, as well.

"I know, kid." Turning to Omega, he ordered. "Omega, you and me will guard the door while Tails does the hacking and the kids keep him safe here."

"I am prepared, Crocodile."

As the two power typed members approached the door, Cream and Cheese got close to Tails to check on his progress.

"How long will it take, Tails?" She asked.

"I'd give or take ten minutes, Cream." He replied. "Hopefully, the others will buy us all the time we need."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Death Egg's Badnik processing plant, Knuckles and his fellows were having their own fight against an entire horde of Egg Fighters. Designed in their creator's image, they had torsos in the shape of a little more than a hemisphere, with four flashlights arranged in a rectangle on their front and a flat rounded head on top of it. They had relatively short legs, with flat feet and circular ankles, and arms that extend almost down to the ground with four-fingered hands. They were all colored steel-blue and silver, and had purple eyes. Possessing above average physical strength, hand-to-hand combat skills, and the ability to wield chainsaw-like swords and standard shields made out of steel, they were especially hostile in Sonic's presence as their programmed dictated.

"Take this, you freaks!" Shouted Charmy as he used his stinger to penetrate through their hardened shells.

Knuckles himself used his own super strength to punch the Fighters as well. Shooting himself directly into the air while spinning around, Knuckles then delivered a direct uppercut to the closest Fighter's head.

Rouge's raw power lied in her legs and feet. Allowing her to leave dents in the Fighters armor and to unleash a tornado kick straight up in the air which would damage any enemy.

Big's moves were in some ways more destructive than even Knuckles'. Able to lift the Fighters at one another, use his fishing rod that emerged from nowhere to catch and trip them, and drop his entire body on the robots to crush them.

"This is definitely not easy!" Shouted Big as he dueled fishing rod to sword with a Fighter.

"Just hold on, guys!" Replied Knuckles. "We have to give Tails more time. We stop for nothing!"

* * *

Within Eggman's office, the mad doctor and his two assistants were enjoying the carnage occurring in the city below before they heard alarms screeching and a visual monitor on Eggman's desk showed images of the fight in the factory playing without sound.

"Those clowns?!" Eggman shouted incredulously.

"If they're here, Sonic can't be far behind, Boss." Advised Orbot.

"Sonic's okay, but Shadow gives me the willies!" Panicked Cubot.

Just before Eggman could respond, the entrance door was rocketed to the other side of the office, showing four curling spins in pink, purple, black, and blue that revealed themselves as Sonic, Espio, Amy, and Shadow. Taken briefly aback, Eggman quickly regained his composure with a cruel smile.

"Ah, Sonic." He said with half-hearted pleasure. "I was wondering when you and your loser friends would show up." His voice became mockingly sad. "And yet after all this time, I still don't know why you can't just let me have one simple victory."

"And what?" Espio blurted out. "Let you destroy the rest of the Moon? "Dream on!"

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik, by the authority of the United Federation and the Guardian Units of Nations, you are under arrest." Stated a stern Shadow.

Eggman didn't seem at all worried.

"I will destroy your precious Federation, Shadow, but first I will destroy you!"

The mad scientist pressed a red button on his desk that caused the ceiling hatches to open. Revealing six hovering, white robots that had missile launchers mounted to their right arms and machine guns to the left.

"Egg Gunners, destroy these fools!" Eggman ordered as he sat in his floating, stylistic white chair with red chair padding and armrests with small hand pads to quickly make his escape with his scurrying assistants on his lap through another ceiling hatch that quickly closed shut.

"We'll show him!" Encouraged Amy as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer from out of nowhere. A large, brown handled hammer with in the shape of a red cylinder with flat yellow dishes on the ends, Amy used her Hammer often enough to give even Sonic good reason not to make her angry.

Using her Hammer, Amy used it to swing a Gunner a great distance and bring its weight down on another.

Shadow and Sonic used their aforementioned spin attack on two others.

And Espio threw large shuriken at the remaining two.

"That's it?" Asked Sonic dumbfounded. "I actually expected something more original from old Egg-Face."

"Always that confiding confidence." Said a familiar mechanical voice. Turning their gaze at the entrance, the team of four saw Metal Sonic emerge with fists folded. "But I'm afraid this is the end for all of you." He said coldly.

"Where did you come from?" Said Espio with his shurieken raised in both hands.

"The good doctor updated me with a teleportation engine." Amended Metal Sonic casually before going into a battle ready stance. "Now, prepare to die!"

"In your creepy dreams, Creep!" Retorted Amy.

Releasing a destructive field of electrical discharges around his body, Metal Sonic then raced to his opponents with great force.

* * *

His hovering across the Death Egg coming to an abrupt end in the control center, Eggman left his chair as he walked to a massive computer that directed the station's motion and weapon fire and was staffed by many Egg Pawns.

"So what's the plan, now, Boss?" Asked Cubot. "I don't think our troops will keep Sonic and his friends away forever."

"For once, you are right, Cubot." Replied Eggman. "But don't worry. I can still win this. While my forces deal with those scruffy animals and Omega, I will fire the mass Roboticizer on all of South Island! And if the Warships continue to be a nuisance, I'll blow them up with the Final Egg Blaster. It will take only a few shots for the entire world to bow before me. And then all of creation will follow."

A maniacal chortle escaped him as he typed the computer's keyboard to start the Roboticization process.

"Mass Roboticizer now online." The computer said with a computerized, non-sentient voice. "Full force achieved in five, point two minutes."

"The Earth is about to become mine, at last!" Cackled Eggman. "Remade as the ultimate technological utopia!"

* * *

Feeling the Death Egg rocketing, Tails and his team listened to Chaos Energy from the Emeralds being siphoned down.

"That doesn't look good." Said Vector as Omega analyzed his surroundings with his targeting system.

"It appears that the energy is being transferred to the bottom of this station." Explained the robot.

"That's where the Roboticizer's located!" Tails shouted.

"All those innocent people." Said a worried Cream."

"Tails, we're out of time!" Shouted Vector. "You got to use the trans-dimensional teleportation gizmo, now!"

"But I haven't tested it, or picked a destination yet!" Tails replied concerned. "Where ever Eggman goes, we could end up with him!"

Cheese and Cream showed scared faces.

"Meatbag, we are running out of options very quickly." Omega countered with impatience.

"Just do it!" Vector ordered.

Panicking, Tails pressed a button on his ME's touchscreen causing the Chaos Emeralds to grow intensely bright. Forming a light that grew to envelop the entire orbital fortress.

* * *

Outside the Death Egg, the G.U.N. forces had turned the tide against the Eggman Fleet and the Badnik army below in Central City. During the fighting, all parties, either G.U.N., Badnik, and civilian, saw the Death Egg be consumed in an explosion of light and vanish without a trace.

In time, the G.U.N. forces under their capable Commander defeated the remaining forces of Dr. Eggman with many, but sustainable casualties. The Death Egg and all it's passengers, however, were nowhere to be found on Earth.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

I based Sonic's plan on the one that caused the events of Turtles Forever and Eggman's confrontation was inspired from the Buzz Lightyear movie. I took the Teams' attacks from the Sonic News Network. I'm sure you guys will figure it out. As for the catchphrase, that was just my way of expressing my opinions of Archie's adaptation of Sonic. I'll have my own explanation for Hammerspace when the time comes. Next comes the crossover.


	4. Brave New Earth

**Chapter Three: Brave New Earth**

* * *

Along an ocean thousands of miles southeast of the Mushroom Kingdom, floated a large cruise ship owned by Princess Daisy of Sarasaland who catered to thousands of passengers as part of a grand party under the night sky of Earth. Consisting of various floors with a giant logo of Daisy's head on each side along with various flower motifs, the Daisy Cruiser was designed to be a pleasure boat, a race course for karting competitions, and a baseball stadium all at once. Boarded by Piantas, Toads, Yoshis, Kongs, Birdos, and many other people of a diversity of races, the Cruiser's party was hosted by both Daisy and her cousin, Peach, in part due to their love of social occasions, as well in celebration of the present, universal state of peace with all the known villains nowhere in sight making trouble.

While many guests were gathered in the Cruiser's dining room where much foodstuffs, others were outside near the large pool waiting for the fireworks show, or trying to distract themselves from the food. Among those not present were the notorious treasure hunters and sportsmen, Wario and Waluigi, who said they had important matters to attend. Not that many were very disappointed by the fact. Coincidently, in place of the two anti-heroes and villains, more reputable characters were among the roster, including two Human superstars at the front deck of the Cruiser.

"Great party, huh, Big Bro?" Said a contented Luigi in his refined accent to his shorter, stockier, older twin, Mario.

Possessing a thinner, chinless face compared to his brother, Luigi had blue eyes that were more oval-shaped, his hair was of a dark maroon color with the same hairstyle as his brother, his mustache dark brown, smooth, and each half tilting. Luigi also wore similar clothes to Mario such as gloves. Layered over his long-sleeved green shirt were unfaded dark denim jean overall with light yellow buttons which reached above his ankles and dark brown work shoes with tan bottoms that reached above his ankles, as well. Both were darker than the ones worn by his brother. One of his most important pieces of clothing was his signature green cap with a white tip encircling the "L" on the front. A bit of a cautious and considerably self-conscious coward, Luigi was, in fact, known to overcome his fears and worries to act like a hero when the need had arisen. Although he had earned himself an entire fan club due to his many heroics, even Bowser once had trouble remembering his name. Yet that didn't stop him from going on adventures alone, or with Mario and obtaining popularity where it's due.

"Sure is, Luigi." Replied an equally contented and refined accented Mario.

Brown-haired with a black mustache, light blue-eyed, he wore a red shirt and red cap with an "M" on the front, and possessing a hairstyle with three swooped up bangs with two flips at the top and four at the back of his head, Mario was famous throughout the universe as a hero with multiple admirers and jobs in plumbing, medicine, sports, martial arts, carpentry, and toy manufacturing among others. Headstrong and occasionally cocky, Mario was immutably friendly, heroic, and fiery with a love for food. Proving himself time and again as an excellent fighter, all-around sports player, and party lover, Mario, however, could be impulsive and deep down resented the limitations that forced him to get help and partners.

"Hey, Mario Bros.!" Said a familiar, energetic voice.

Turning their gaze from the ocean, the two brothers saw the hostesses themselves in their swimsuits.

The owner of the voice was Sarasaland ruler, Princess Daisy. A taller Human with ginger hair and blue eyes, her eyes were round and large with each having two, thick lashes on the side while her hair was long with parted bangs and a flip. Her swimsuit was a yellow leotard with orange lining on either side with a viridian-green jewel surrounded by flower-shaped white rims as a staple for a brooch. She wore similar jewels for her earrings and the back and front of her golden crown which also had rubies on either side. A competitive, sassy tomboy and show-off in sports and parties, she had a tendency to use slang terms from various ways of speech and to stand with her hands on her hips. Aside from her home in Sarasaland and skills in leadership, she retained a home at the Sarasaland embassy in the Mushroom Kingdom and magical abilities based on flowers. All the same, she was Peach's best friend and was rumored to be Luigi's main crush.

"How are you enjoying the party, little dudes?" Daisy asked.

"It's great, Princess!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I'm very eager for the fireworks show." Admitted Mario.

"As am I, Mario." Replied Princess Peach.

A slightly taller Human with golden-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, Peach had a similar body type to her cousin's, but with a more elongated waist and unique frame in comparison. Her skin was fair in complexion, her nose was pert, pointed, and sharp with a curved stem and her puffy smile was covered in round, pink lipstick. Her eyebrows a dark shade of her hair while being thin and small. Her deep-set, oval eyes were smaller than Daisy's possessing multiple, thin lashes consisting of light cyan tones. Her thick, flowy, long hairstyle consisted of four, small, flipped pieces which reached above shoulder-length, heart-shaped bangs shaping down the center of her forehead, and long, split, ear-tails that shaped her oval, soft, and pointed face. Her hair tied up in a ponytail for this special occasion, Peach wore a golden crown with two rubies o either side and two sapphires on the front and back, a pair of round sapphire earrings, and a sapphire brooch set in gold on her light pink leotard with dark pink stripes on the sides. Well known for her adventurous personality and noble spirit, she was more than capable of acting tough and enjoyed trying new things. Although occasionally naïve and lonely, Peach was also competitive, motherly, and shared a deep, devoted relationship with Mario while having considerable skill in magical hearts.

Not long after Peach's response, five Kongs came forward to join in on their conversation.

"Hey, everybody!" Said Donkey Kong.

An ape with muscular pecs, a slim stomach, along with large triceps and biceps all covered in chocolate-brown fur which on the top of his head gave the appearance of a Human hairstyle, Donkey Kong only wore a red necktie with his initials printed on it in yellow. A laid-back and brave hero with simple intelligence, Donkey tended to get into trouble with villains who threatened his banana horde, home island, along with his relatives and friends as well with Mario on occasion, but was capable of reconciling with his friendly rival.

"Good to see you made it, dudes and dudettes!" Cheered Daisy as she hugged the Kongs one by one.

"This party's awesome, Princesses!" Said Donkey's spider monkey-like nephew and close companion, Diddy Kong.

Possessing big black eyes as large as his ears, he wore a red cap with the word Nintendo on it and a red tank top with yellow stars on it, Diddy had shown to be very quick and nimble opposed to his uncle's great strength and proficient with a jetpack.

"It's quite romantic, isn't it?" Asked Diddy's girlfriend, Dixie Kong as she held his right arm her own hands.

Blonde haired tied up in a long, thick ponytail with the sides of her bangs longer and curled, she was green-eyed with fur lighter in shade than Diddy's, and wore a pink beret that matched her pink tied top along with large blue pearl earrings. A very brave hero more than happy to go on her own adventures, Dixie was one of the most active Kongs with a tomboyish and assertive yet cheerful and lively demeanor.

"And best of all, no stupid bad guys." Blurted Funky Kong.

Possessing the same general build as Donkey, Funky's fur was light brown in color and he wore a polka-dot bandanna, purple tinted sunglasses, a black belt around his blue shorts, and a white muscle shirt. A mechanical tinkerer, pilot, and shop owner, Funky preferred showing his bold mood during parties and sport events instead of adventuring with the rest of the Kong Family.

"Please, don't jinx it, Funky." Asked a tired Candy Kong.

Blue-eyed, furred with pink shades, her blonde hair going slightly below her shoulders, she had pink nails, pink lipstick, and blue eye shadows, and wore a pink bikini top with her name on it and pink mini-shorts with a dark pink belt. Candy was rumored to be Donkey's girlfriend, although she viewed him not ready to settle down and Donkey himself had conflicting feelings for Mario's close friend and business partner, Pauline.

"Shame the rest of the Family had to miss this, huh?" Asked Luigi

"What are you going to do?" Shrugged Diddy.

"Tiny's teaching baseball, Cranky's reflecting on his anniversary, and the rest had too much to do." Explained Dixie.

"Maybe some day they'll come over." Suggested Candy.

"So, how are Yoshi, Birdo, and the professor holding up?" Asked Peach.

"They're fine." Said Donkey. "Professor Gadd had to make a call to one of his labs and the two dinosaurs are having some private moments, but they'll be here for the show."

After ten minutes of casual conversations, the nine friends were joined by a vast majority of the passengers in preparation for the fireworks which would be fired from the Mushroom Kingdom and shown in the sky for all to see. As excited murmurings erupted from person to person, Daisy ordered the deck lights to be turned off slowly while Peach had one of her Mushroom Retainers bring her phone to her so she could alert the firework starters that it was time for the show when something unexpected happened. Before the fireworks emerged a large, bright in the sky which quickly spread wide all over the universe.

"What is that?!" Panicked Luigi over the panicking of the other passengers.

"It appears to be a distortion in the very fabric of our dimension!" Shouted Professor Elvin Gadd as he held the light from his eyes with his left hand.

A short, old Human, E. Gadd had only one visible tooth in the right upper corner of his mouth, uptight white hair, and wore black pants, long brown shoes, a white lab coat over a red buttoned shirt, and glasses with swirls. World-renowned for his scientific achievements in time travel and teleportation among others, E. Gadd was the founder of Gadd Science, Incorporated and an occasional guide to the Mario Bros. during their adventures.

"You mean like a Paranormal Portal?!" Luigi replied, remembering his experience with one in Evershade Valley.

"No, this looks more like a collision with another world that isn't fully paranormal in nature!"

"Then what is going to come through?!" Asked Mario as the light was dying down.

In an instant, the light was replaced by a darkened figure in the night sky that quickly fell right on the cruiser screaming. Seeing its descent, the passengers in the middle front deck stepped back to encircle it when it finally landed on its. The lights turned to reveal a male, blue, quilled creature with gloves and sneakers regaining his composure.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the creature in a relieved, confident voice. "That was one hectic ride through time and space. To top it off, I didn't fall flat on my face like usual. Just hope the guys are okay."

"Monster!" Screamed several of the passengers and crew at the shocked creature who began to notice his surroundings. Many were running around in circles, or trying to escape in the lifeboats.

"Excuse me?" Pleaded Peach as she tried to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me?" She repeated when no one heard. Although they still panicked all the same.

"Quiet!" Yelled an annoyed and loud Donkey who quickly got the attention Peach wanted before anyone even got off the Cruiser. After clearing his throat with a smile, Donkey then said. "The Toad Princess wants to speak."

"Thank you, DK!" Said a happy Peach before turning her gaze to her audience. "Everyone, calm down. I understand this is a big shock, but that's no reason to riot like crazy." Getting closer to the creature, she gestured to him with her left hand before going on. "Look at this little guy. Is this the face of a monster to you? This cute little porcupine's probably just as scared and confused as you are!"

"That's what some people say about Bowser Jr.!" Someone shouted.

"Uh, hello!" Said the creature. "Can the "monster" make his case to the scared people?"

"Yeah, I want-a to hear his story!" Said Mario who walked to the creature without fear before placing his right hand for a shake. "I'm-a Mario!"

Considering it for only a moment, the creature then shook Mario's hand.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Bowser's central Castle in Dark Land, the King of Evil and his top henchmen were discussing their strategy for the inter-dimensional travelers arrival in the wake of the universe-wide distortion over a wide holographic map of their world that hovered above a table in the Castle's large, heavily supplied war room where tactics for conquest were planned.

"The time-space disruption appeared to have spread not only across Earth, but across the universe itself due to some sort of collision with not another dimension, but a whole multiverse altogether." Explained Ludwig in a calculating tone.

"There's more than one?" Asked a confused Larry Koopa.

Like most of his siblings, the youngest Koopaling had tan and yellow skin, a padded stomach and pair of feet, and a green head with a blue star on the left side. Possessing two, fang-like teeth placed in a similar position to Roy's, his face was also similar aside from the jawline. His eyes were large, oval and light blue, his head oval-shaped, his ice blue hair spiky and combed, his shell was also light blue with the back spikes circled with blue rings, and he wore spiked cuffs like his brothers. Short-tempered and devious, he had an interest into horror and sports while sharing his siblings' loyalty to Bowser who was deeply fond of Larry for his usual stamina and sneaky ways.

"All worlds are collected into a multiverse which is, theoretically, a part of a greater omniverse that comprises all of creation, little brother." Said the fourth oldest Koopaling, Iggy Koopa.

The tallest and thinnest of his pack, Iggy had teeth similar to Morton's with a straight mouth and jutting jawline, his hair was a tall plant-like stalk of lime-green tipped with darker green, his large, oval eyes held a pair of glasses with eccentric, blue-ringed swirls, and his green shell had purple spike rings. A crazed, mechanical genius with a penchant for trickery and emotional sadism, Iggy was, however, an animal person and cared for his family greatly.

"Can we at least find out where these people are?" Asked Wendy O. Koopa with a hint of impatience.

The fifth oldest Koopaling and sole female, her round, bald head matched her yellow and tan skin complexion with thinning, feminine legs, round cheeked with a puffy, round mouth covered in pink lipstick, she had blonde eyebrows that extended off her face with her eyelashes and large, round eyes with light blue irises. She wore thick, pink pumps, golden bracelets on her wrists in place of her brothers cuffs, a long, beaded, red necklace, a large pink bow with white polka-dots, and a pink shell with grey spike rings. Wendy was the spoiled materialist of her group with desires for wealth, prestige, and becoming Bowser's favorite Koopaling. Possessing passions for water and singing, Wendy adopted studious and tomboyish traits due to her dealings with her family's enemies and being the only female among the Koopalings. Despite her faults, she was fanatically devoted to her legal guardian and his cause.

"I'm not sure that's possible, Lady Wendy." Said Kamek. Pointing toward the map, he explained. "The distortion was on a very large-scale. They could be anywhere. Assuming they're together."

"Did you and Junior finish the descriptions we saw in the vision, old friend." Said Bowser to Kamek with arms folded and sitting in an armed command chair at the left end of the table.

"As you commanded, Royalty." The old Magikoopa replied with an eager nod and salute.

Changing the map into images of the space station and the robot fighters and controller from the vision, Kamek pointed to the orbital fortress first.

"From what I gathered in my premonition, the fortress is christened the Death Egg. It's master is the moustached Human in red named Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Although he was called by many aliases such as Eggman for example."

Kamek's debriefing was interrupted by laughter from his fellows.

"Eggman?!" Exclaimed Lemmy. "What kind of stupid nickname is that?!"

"Not that he doesn't look like an egg." Said Morton cheerfully.

"Yes, yes, it was hard for me to take it seriously either." Spook Kamek before shaking his head. "But the name doesn't matter. His advanced technology and grand ambitions are what we need to turn the tide in our favor. Especially if he can lead us to the Chaos Emeralds."

"Those jewels from the vision?" Said King Boo wondering.

Kamek nodded to the ghost ruler.

"I don't know how far their power goes, but if they could send their possessors across the omniverse, they must be more powerful than a hundred Super Stars."

"Powerful enough to control time and space." Said an eager Bowser rubbing his hands together before adopting a serious look. "All the same, we must handle the situation first, preferably before our enemies find out."

Before anyone could continue the meeting, a beeping nose signaling from a nearby computer paused the gathered evildoers.

"I will answer it, Sirs and Ma'am's." Offered General Guy in his straightforward mannerism.

Fairly short and wearing a white mask that served as his face with holes that represented eyes and a mouth over his true, secret face, General Guy was a grey robed Shy Guy dressed with a peaked cap, shoulder patches, and a gold medal with a red ribbon on it. The faithful leader of his people under Bowser's rule, the General had childish and cowardly tendencies, but was considered to be reliable enough to follow Bowser's instructions without question.

Walking towards the computer, the General answered the caller to reveal a low ranking Boo calling from the rain-drenched capital of Neo Bowser City.

"I apologize for the interruption, Glorious Leaders, but I wish to ask for reinforcements from the Castle." Explained the respectful Boo.

"For what purpose?" Asked Kamek.

"During the distortion, a black animal with gloves, some traces of red, white chest hair, and futuristic shoes emerged from out of nowhere. When we tried to question him, he ran very fast as if startled."

Glances were exchanged from across the table as they knew the description resembled one of the fighters from the vision. Then Bowser emerged from his seat and joined General Guy at the computer.

"Make sure the intruder does not leave the city." Ordered Bowser. "See what you can do to surround him. I will join you personally in this matter."

* * *

Shadow ran as fast as he could through the bottom of a brightly lit city in the rain he did not recognize. Separated from his friends and allies, he was chased by strange creatures he had never seen before. From gigantic turtles that tried to step on him to masked, red robed, short men with blue shoes and carrying black cannons that fired bullets with serious eyes and fists at the black hedgehog. Unlike his blue rival, Shadow could only move at supersonic speeds with his Hover Shoes and even they had limitations.

"Send the Death Egg to another dimension." Shadow said in a way that was intended to mock Sonic. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Turning more serious he shouted. "When I see that idiot, I'll kill him for real this time!"

Seeing his surroundings, Shadow saw what appeared to be a race course and a billboard with a huge, shelled, monster with red hair and eyes as well as a large snout. Trying to escape his pursuers through an alley, Shadow saw it came with a dead-end and was quickly surrounded by ghosts, the short men, the giant turtles, and an assortment of creatures he lost count of.

"I don't know where I am, who or what you are, but if it's a fight you're looking for, I'll be more than happy to oblige!" Shadow taunted.

Cruel guffaws took place in response from the small army and the red-haired monster seen on the billboard himself emerging from the mob.

"No need to get so hasty, Shadow." Said the creature calmly.

It's response caught Shadow by surprise as the creature started to make rounds around him.

"You know me?"

"I know you come from another multiverse entirely. I know you came here with powerful friends and enemies with even more powerful items. You have two paths. We either talk gently and you give me what I want, or I force my answers out of you."

Shadow was not impressed by the creature's threats.

"You call that a threat? I destroyed an entire rock full of bloodthirsty aliens to keep my world safe. Don't expect I won't go easy on you."

The creature smiled.

"Very well, then."

Releasing a breath of orange flame, the creature missed Shadow who curled himself into a ball and jumped on him only to be punched to the left wall. Regaining his balance, Shadow fired a lighting bolt made of raw Chaos Energy which collided with lighting from the creature's own hands. Starting a small explosion that brought the creature down on his back with Shadow landing on his stomach and forming a new Chaos Spear as the small army tried to get to them.

"Take another step and your leader dies!" Shadow warned which his enemies took to heart. Turning towards the fire breather, Shadow spoke to him with impatience. "Yield and I'll let you live!"

Soothing anger took hold of his opponent's face.

"Bowser does not yield."

Before he knew it, Shadow was given an uppercut. Flinging him from Bowser and back to the wall. As he tried to make sense of what happened, Shadow saw the uppercut deliverer was a skeletal right arm emerging from Bowser's stomach. Another arm appearing alongside, soon an entire skeleton styled in Bowser's image pulled itself out of its owners body while helping Bowser, whose body of flesh was still holding together, back up and going to his left side. Shadow gawked out of shock and dread.

The skeletal Bowser's nose was beak-shaped, it's shell a charcoal gray with dark red spike rings and scarlet spaces between its plates, the horns longer and more curved, the eye sockets more triangular with thick bone where the eyebrows were supposed to go, the eyes themselves black holes with glowing yellow pupils, the hair was ponytailed, and the collars around the neck and arms were scorched and turned a dull, very dark red. And it shared it's counterpart's serious look of rage.

"He conquers!" The two lookalikes roared in unison before releasing fireballs of orange and blue at the surrounded hedgehog.

Although Shadow was created to be immortal, he was not without senses of pain and the combined flames damaged him greatly. As Bowser and his bony counterpart took a pause, they saw Shadow coughing in charred fur with his few attire pieces damaged or torn to shreds. Seeing his attackers merge as one, lively Bowser in a form of dark magic from a single holding of hands., Shadow adopted a look of pained anger and tried to speak.

"I'll heal... and you will be..."

After attempting to threaten Bowser, Shadow fall on the floor losing consciousness before hearing a smug Bowser say.

"Welcome to a brave, new Earth, Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

I based E. Gadd's appearance from what I could tell on his picture on the Super Mario Wiki. Not a lot of characters have very descriptive physical information sections. I was able to find the omniverse thing on the Marvel Comics Database. I know Shadow's the ultimate lifeform, but I wanted to remind people he has his hurt moments. I partly based some scenes from Night at the Museum and the first episode of Beast Machines: Transformers with some lines from its predecessor.


	5. The Race Begins

**Chapter Four: The Race Begins**

* * *

After clearing it up with the other passengers that he wasn't a monster, Sonic was summoned to Princess Daisy's private suite to explain himself and receive introductions from the five Humans, the five Kongs, and the two Dinosaurs who watched his descent into the alternate world he was present in while the staff tried to bring the party back in order.

"So why are you called Sonic?" Asked Mario.

Sonic merely shrugged with a smile.

"Because I can run faster than the speed of sound." In an instant Sonic ran in a blue blur faster than his surprised hosts could see, before coming back to them with a cocky smile. "See?"

"Huh, not bad, kid." Commented Yoshi.

Like the rest of his people that he was named after, Yoshi had a large nose, a row of spines around his head, a red saddle on his back used when he is being ridden on, orange shoes, a long sticky tongue used for swallowing things, and lime green skin. What set him apart from his race was his famous reputation as a hero and close friend of the Mario Bros., having saved them both as newborns from the Koopa Troop many years before. Somewhat gluttonous, Yoshi was however humble, friendly, and courageous.

"Yeah, I don't think I knew anyone who can run that fast until today." Said Luigi.

"Very incredible, but what I must know is why you are here in our world?" Asked a curious E. Gadd.

"I could ask myself the same thing." Replied Sonic truthfully. "One minute, I'm putting the kibosh on my metal double with my friends, and the next thing I know I'm sent on a cruise ship boarded by complete aliens!" Seeing the shocked looks of Mario and the others, Sonic quickly and awkwardly said. "No offense."

"Uh, none taken." Said Peach equally awkward. "So you don't have any of us from your world."

"Well, my Earth's got Humans, Primates, and such, but no Mushroom People and Dinosaurs are pretty much ancient history."

"What did you meant by metal double?" Asked Birdo.

A member of the same named species, she looked similar to Yoshi with a funnel-shaped snout and a row of red spikes on the tail. Mostly pink with a rounded white belly, she had purple spots on her cheeks, purple eyes framed by three long, thin eyelashes, she wore a big red bow atop her head in place of hair, purple eye makeup, and a large diamond ring set in gold on her left hand. A close partner of Yoshi's during sport events, Birdo was flirtatious, feminine, and held great confidence for becoming a superstar. Although she occasionally got into fights with Mario for whatever reason, she enjoyed being with her friends all the same.

"It's a long story, but I'm going to need some help to find my friends and get home so maybe it wouldn't hurt." Said Sonic before explaining himself. "In my world, I fight against villains who seek to destroy, or conquer my home. The most tenacious, is my arch-nemesis, Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Although we call him Eggman so much he doesn't even refer to himself as that like he used to."

Luigi made a short chuckle.

"Why is he called Eggman?"

"Because he's fat enough to look like an egg, and stays like that because he thinks it will turn into something of power once he conquers the world." Chuckled Sonic before returning to his story. "He and his robots, including a robot of me, are usually pushovers, but when they aren't, the entire time-space continuum gets into trouble."

"Like what brought you here?" Inquired Donkey.

"Aside from his advanced technology, he also attempts world domination by using the seven Chaos Emeralds that contain unlimited power. He was able to place them all in his Death Egg space station which had more than enough weapons and other machines to conquer the multiverse. I came up with an idea to stop him for good by sending all his networked robots, factories, and the like into another dimension with no life before starting an EMP that would disable his machines for good. Leaving him trapped forever!"

"EMP?" Asked Diddy. "Oh, you mean the electromagnetic pulse thing Cranky tutored me about."

"Yeah, that's right."

"But if it was in space, or in the sky, wouldn't you fall, little dude?" Asked Daisy.

Sonic exasperatingly face palmed.

"Okay, I admit, I didn't think that far ahead, but what was I supposed to do when Eggman had a star destroyer, a trans-dimensional transporter, a mass Roboticizer, and a robot factory all rolled into one?!"

"Easy, Sonic." Said Mario with his hands. "No one's saying you didn't do what was necessary."

"What's a Roboticizer?" Asked Candy.

"An invention of Eggman's that can create robots from people." Explained Sonic. "The one on the Death Egg had settings from a city to an entire planet."

"That is possible in your world?" Said E. Gadd incredulous.

"Let's just say that Eggman's capable of a lot of things smart and evil."

"Is that bad?" Asked Funky. "I wouldn't want to not eat food, or dream ever again, but I don't think I see much harm in it."

"Eggman designed it to turn the Roboticized into his slaves."

"That is horrible!" Exclaimed a terrified Peach.

"And he's in our world?!" Nearly screamed Luigi.

"Why'd you send him here?" Asked an annoyed Dixie to Sonic.

"When we got on the Death Egg, my friends and I split into three teams of four." Explained a calmer Sonic. "Eight of us handled Eggman and his forces while my best friend, Tails tried to send him away." He shrugged. "I guess with everything happening he didn't get it right in time."

After an awkward silence, Mario went to Sonic and asked.

"If you need any help, I'll be happy to lend a hand."

Sonic shook his head.

"I appreciate it, Mario, but the last thing I want is to let you get hurt by my bad guys."

Mario took a serious look and ordered.

"Hit me."

"What?!" Exclaimed everyone in the suite. Sonic actually tried to dissuade him.

"Mario, I..."

"Hit me as hard as you can." Mario repeated more affirmatively.

After some hesitation, Sonic threw a punch at Mario only for the red Human to jump high and slam his rear on the blue hedgehog. As Sonic tried to stand up, Mario saw the shocked looks of his companions.

"What?" He asked with a shrug. "I had to convince him I wouldn't hold him down."

"Mario, even I'm not that stupid." Said a disapproving Donkey as Sonic regained his balance.

"How did you do that?" Groaned Sonic.

Mario smiled.

"In this world, I'm a hero, as well. I've honed power in my martial arts, my fire abilities, and my whole body. I'm actually the second best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom next to Luigi. Eggman's a threat to my world right now as he was to yours. I won't sit still while he's making a mess. That's the promise of a lifetime, or my name isn't Super Mario!"

Luigi stood by his brother's side with an equally eager look.

"As much as I don't want to die, or get enslaved, I'll stand for what's right no matter what!"

"I'm in, too." Offered Yoshi.

After exchanging nods, Donkey, Dixie, and Diddy came forward as well.

"Us three."

"Daisy and I are too busy being Princesses to join, but we will help in any way we can." Suggested Peach.

"Candy and I aren't big on adventures, but we'll give help from the sidelines when you need it." Said Funky.

"I'll give you any technical advice you require." Blurted E. Gadd.

"I'll give you the moral support needed to find your friends and kick this Eggman's butt!" Said Birdo enthusiastically.

Sonic smiled.

"Alright, you guys. First we'll going to have to find my friends. Especially a former robot of Eggman's named Omega. He's got a built-in tracker for Eggman, his other robots, and the Chaos Emeralds. He'll help us find the rest."

"I think we'll have a better chance at Mario Land." Suggested Luigi.

"Then let us use the ship's Pixelator Screen, and the eight of us will go." Said an energetic E. Gadd.

"The ship's what?" Asked a confused Sonic.

"The Pixelator is used to teleport things from place to place by turning them into computerized pixels." Explained E. Gadd. "I invented it myself."

Saying their goodbyes to the others, Sonic, the Professor, and the six volunteered heroes arrived at a large screen next to a camera in the Cruiser's lobby. After placing some buttons for coordinates and activation, E. Gadd and the others were transformed into multiple pixels and pulled through the screen to reassemble at their destination.

* * *

"Wake up, little hedgehog." Said a giddy voice as Shadow regained consciousness.

Opening his eyes, Shadow saw an energetic creature with plant-like hair and glasses that appeared to be of the same species as Bowser staring intently at him. Turning his surroundings, Shadow saw he was chained head to toe to the wall in a stony dungeon.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Shadow asked unamused.

"I'm Iggy Koopa of the seven Koopalings." Shadow's captor gestured to himself excitedly. "I'm King Dad's fourth-born ward and one of the technical geniuses of the Koopa Troop.

"Bowser!" Shadow spat in anger, remembering his humiliation at his hands.

"Uh-uh, that's King Bowser to you, filthy rodent!" Iggy retorted.

"Your his son?"

"Ward." Iggy amended. "The dad stuff came with the being raised by him part. He's usually absent-minded, but he's truly a superb and powerful evil overlord. And it is an honor to be raised by and serve a god in all but name."

Iggy's praising only made Shadow angrier.

"I'm sure he appreciates you sucking up to him."

Not impressed by his sarcasm, Iggy took out a grey scepter with a yellow round, dome-shaped gem at the end of it from his shell and with it, fired a green blast of magic at Shadow. Screaming in pain, Shadow tried to escape his chains with no gain as Iggy insanely laughed at his pain. Finding a stopping point, Iggy surmised the shocked hedgehog with delight.

"Go ahead." Iggy demanded with a sadistic smile. "Try to summon your powers to escape and strike me down. Those gifted in science and magic here, like myself, have already made sure you won't do anything of the sort." Pointing to the chains, he went on. "Those chains were crafted to zap you anytime you try to use your Hover Shoes and inner powers."

Shadow showed a pained smirk.

"This should be fun then. I am immortal after all."

Iggy scoffed.

"Yes, we were all quite surprised how quickly you healed yourself from your duel with Father. And just in an hour, as well. And here we are." Adopting a curious smile he asked. "How did you come by such power, Shadow? Did Robotnik create you in a lab?"

"Depends on which Robotnik you mean, freak." Shadow retorted.

"The one who calls himself Eggman, you persistent rat!" Iggy snapped.

"You think you can break me into doing what that pathetic excuse of a master of yours wants me to do?" Shadow asked in a menacing voice. "I was created under the orders of a selfish fool who sought immortality by a good man who even made a deal with an alien dark lord to get what he needed. The alien's blood in exchange for the keys needed to conquer my world. My last memories before going into a fifty-year slumber was the death of the only sister I had ever known. When I woke up, I learned my father had gone insane, instigated a doomsday event, before being executed by the same fools who tasked him with my creation. His legacy in science continued by an immature narcissist who sought to use me to conquer the world his cousin and grandfather begged me to protect. And while I have forgone my own plans for revenge and the pains of my past failures to work for a slightly changed leadership, I'm still burdened by the fact that I will outlive the few friends I have. Which is part of the reason why I chose not to engage in the behavior that results in families. Torture me however you like, Iggy, I still won't help you at all!"

Raucous laughter took hold as though a large, wooden door, Bowser and seven smaller Koopas, as Shadow believed they were called, emerged from it.

"You disgusting monster!" Shadow screamed angrily as he tried to summon a Chaos Spear only to feel a shocking pain.

"There will be no heroic escapes today, my dear hedgehog." Said the Koopa with wild, blue hair who then gestured to himself. "I am Ludwig von Koopa, the eldest of the Koopalings." He then pointed to his six fellows. "These are my remaining siblings and our crown prince, Bowser Jr."

"Oh, for a troublesome rodent, he looks quite handsome." Commented the sole female on Shadow.

"I think I'm going to puke." Groaned the spikey, blue haired Koopa.

"Me, too." Said the Koopa who was obviously Bowser's son due to his similar appearance.

"Not interested." Shadow said flatly to the female.

"Definitely not your type, Sis." Said the shortest Koopa.

"Judging by his resilience, he's quite the glutton for punishment." Blurted the larger Koopa with dark brown skin.

"An immortal punching bag I can enjoy." Smiled the Koopa with hot pink sunglasses.

Bowser held his hands up for quiet before getting closer to the black hedgehog.

"Shadow, don't you remember my offer?" He asked with a thin smile. "Just help me find the Death Egg and the Chaos Emeralds, then I will see to it that not only you and your friends survive, but prosper as well."

"How did you found out about us?" Shadow said, glaring at his enemy.

"My stepfather knows a thing, or two about seeing the future. Not even the boundaries keeping our universes apart could stop him from seeing the battle that would bring you here."

"I don't know where the others are, and if it was possible, I would rather die than help you."

Bowser chuckled with a cruel smile.

"Trust me, there are always possibilities."

Emerging from the door came a small turtle in a blue robe and wizard hat.

"You have something to report, Kamek?" Asked Junior.

Kamek nodded.

"Our spies out at sea discovered the blue hedgehog, Sonic. He was seen descending onto the Daisy Cruiser."

"The Daisy Cruiser?" Said the female Koopa in surprise.

"Mario and his friends were supposed to have a party on that ship." Explained Ludwig.

"Things just got less than good, didn't they, King Dad?" Commented Iggy to his legal guardian.

Bowser grunted affirmatively.

"Send word to our forces to double their search, Kamek." Turning to Ludwig and Iggy he said. "Boys, I want you and our research division to take a sample of Shadow's DNA. If he wields the same power that brought him here, it could lead us right to the Emeralds." Changing his focus to the black hedgehog, he smirked. "Have a nice nightmare, old man."

Conjuring dark magic from his fingertips, Bowser than shot his power right at Shadow's face. In an instant, the black hedgehog started to fall into a deep slumber. As he fell back into unconsciousness, Bowser whispered maliciously in Shadow's right ear.

"I have been taught many ways to kill a mortal, Shadow. Flesh that burns, bones that break. But to break a man's spirit, is to truly destroy him."

* * *

Close by to the Mushroom Kingdom, there was an island chain known as Dinosaur Land. It's name owing to its population of Dinosaurs who divided themselves amongst its locations. Yoshi's Island was the home of the Yoshis, and the Koopa Troop itself held some fortresses on the islands on occasion. However, after his latest defeat by Yoshi, Bowser ordered his troops removed from the region for a time. Leaving his Valley of Bowser to be occupied by an unexpected person. Accessible via a subterranean cavern rising out of the sea in the middle of the chain in the form of Bowser's head, the Valley was mainly deserted save for a giant space station sitting atop what was once Bowser's Castle in the region. The Death Egg itself.

Deep within the station's massive structure, the anti-gravity engines that kept it borne to the air and space were badly damaged and were forced to be repaired by a team of Egg Pawns with flashlight eyes under Cubot's management. The nervous service automaton paid close attention to his side of the station-wide repairs, for once in response to grave threats from Eggman and Metal Sonic to not only destroy their present bodies, but completely erase their programmed minds as well.

"Nay, ye fools!" Shouted Cubot in a pirate accent to a few Egg Pawns going against the doctor's instructions. "Ye suppose to connect the engines with the generators not the weapons! Are ye trying to blow us all up?!"

As the Egg Pawns tried to do their job correctly, Cubot face palmed.

"Me voice chip's all cattywampus, me place of residence in shambles, and me crew's more stupid than me! What the squire and his first mate have for being captain, I will never know!"

As a result of the unexpected teleportation, the invading teams of heroes and anti-heroes, as well as the Chaos Emeralds were nowhere in sight. The Death Egg's systems were on the brink of permanent deactivation. In Cubot's opinion, it was pure luck that Eggman was able to keep the surviving Badniks operational. Even if they were copying him and his fellows to the point of near-sentience. Before he could continue to downgrade their misfortune, Cubot and his team saw the entrance door unlatch. Scared it would be Eggman, or Metal, Cubot panicked somewhat before seeing Orbot coming though. Relaxing, Cubot went over to his companion.

"Thank me timbers it's just you, me matey."

"Please tell me you have made a breakthrough, old chum." Orbot pleaded in an unusually terrified tone. "Anything?"

"I am afraid not, good sir."

"Oh, they are not going to like this." Orbot commented.

The two friends quickly panicked when they heard the door unlatch once more only to reveal an Egg Pawn.

"Anything?" The Egg Pawn asked.

"Nay." Cubot replied with a scared voice and shaking head.

"Oh, they are not going to like this."

The Egg Pawn then left through the doors, giving the two service automatons some peace before they started to unlatch again. When the panicking died down, they saw the same Egg Pawn again.

"What should I tell them?" It asked.

Taking Cubot's instruction pad, Orbot studied it before replying.

"Well, I was able to rewire enough circuitry to revive our computer processors. The engines, unfortunately, will take a week tops to repair."

The Egg Pawn merely gave a pessimistic reaction before leaving.

"Oh, they are not going to like this at all."

Turning their gaze away annoyed, the two comrades heard it open once more.

"Now what?!" The two assistants nearly screamed.

As the doors unlatched, everyone was shocked when the Egg Pawn's head was thrown on the floor rolling towards Orbot and Cubot.

"He... didn't... like it..." The head stammered before shutting down.

Reluctantly turning their gaze at the door, the shocked Badniks saw Metal Sonic coming forward in mid-flight.

"Oh, Commander, hello!" Orbot exaggerated in a stuttering voice. "We were just talking about you and..."

"Silence, fool!" Metal blurted angrily before turning his gaze to Cubot. "You were supposed to have repaired the engines by now, you dimwitted waste of scrap! And here you are, being your usual incompetent self!"

Taking hold of Cubot's torso, Metal started to squeeze it hard much to a worried Orbot and pained Cubot's misfortune.

"Argh!" Cubot exclaimed. "I be trying everything, first mate, but thee engines are feisty beasties!"

"Sir, please, give him another chance." Orbot begged. "He doesn't deserve this."

Letting go of Cubot, Metal turned to Orbot.

"Fine, but you are in charge of him, now. You can start by fixing his voice chip. I have already repaired the generators and I want at least emergency power back up and running by the time I get back."

Metal then ignited his jet engine, and left where he came in.

* * *

"Primarily engines offline." The Death Egg's central computer said in its synthetic voice. "Transporter inoperative."

After being reported that the station's computers and generators were up and running in the control center, Eggman quickly assumed the engines and transporter were as well only to feel angry and dumbfounded at his shortsightedness when the computer replied in the negative to his attempts to activate them.

"Blasted machines!" Eggman yelled as he punched the console in front of him. "How am I suppose to conquer the world when those accursed renegades cause my greatest creation to fall apart?!"

"Now, you're being offensive, Doctor." Said Metal Sonic in mid-flight through the control center's entrance.

"What now, Metal, can't you see I'm upset?" Eggman replied annoyed as his dangerous robot came to his left side.

"I just wanted you to know that I've given SA-55 and SA-2010 enough motivation to get the rest of the Death Egg restored." Metal said in a calmer voice using Orbot and Cubot's respective initials.

"See to it that you work just as hard, as well." Eggman retorted.

Before Metal could reply, the computer made a loud beep that got both created and creator's attention.

"Temporal anomaly detected." Said the computer. "Inter-dimensional flux stabilized."

"A temporal anomaly?" Metal said curiously.

Taking a closer look at the computer, Eggman pressed buttons to show a wide map of the dimension they were in and the surrounding worlds included.

"It seems that the trans-dimensional transporter has sent us into a entirely different multiverse." Eggman said astonished.

"Incredible." Admitted Metal. "I heard it theorized, but not proven that there was an omniverse."

"Neither did I. Clearly the combined energies from the Chaos Emeralds and my transporter make a powerful cause even I didn't expect."

Pressing more buttons, Eggman played security camera footage from the generator room during the battle to find out what happened. Revealing that while Eggman and his forces were busy fighting Sonic and Knuckles, Tails had hacked into the generators in an attempt to defeat them for good. He briefly wondered if Sonic and his friends were left back at home before a close study of Tails' handiwork showed that he did not have enough time to pick a destination nor set it to send only Eggman and his machines away. Instead, his attempts damaged the Death Egg, but allowed the Badniks to survive with enough power to help repair it.

"I hate that fox almost as much as I hate that hedgehog." Eggman Groaned.

"If my analysis is correct, as it usually is, the fools must be here with us." Commented Metal.

"As are the Chaos Emeralds." Added Eggman. "Metal Sonic, I will deal with repairs here and see if they are any information networks that I can get data about this world from. You, on the other hand, will go out there and find any Chaos Emerald and any of our enemies you can find. Bring the former here to me and dispose of the latter."

Metal gave his creator a begrudging salute.

"Understood, Doctor."

The metallic hedgehog then ignited his jet engine and took flight from within the station's structure to the outside world above. Seeing him leave, Eggman then started to use his computer to search for any other database on this alternate world for him to hack into.

"It's going to take more than changing the board to beat me, Sonic." He stated to no one. "This I swear."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

I based Bowser's last lines in this chapter on Ares' page quote from the first God of War game. Don't worry I won't make this story anything too scary. As for the Death Egg scenes, I got them from Zurg's introduction in the Buzz Lightyear movie and the Technodrome's appearance in Turtles Forever.


	6. Investigation

**Chapter Five: Investigation**

* * *

Far from the Mushroom Kingdom, there was an island that was gifted to Mario for his heroic deeds across Earth and beyond. Hence its name of Mario Land. Although he only came to live there during vacations, Mario owned a large castle that served as his home away from home when he was there and kept many equipment for adventures if the need ever risen. From currency of various natures to a Pixelator Set. The latter was being used to teleport the Mario Bros., the three Kongs, Yoshi, Sonic, and E. Gadd from the Daisy Cruiser into the Castle's control room. From a camera hung up on the wall, pixels emerged and reassembled into the team of eight one by one. While Sonic fell flat on his face, his new allies landed on their feet.

"Yeah, it-a took some getting use to for me, too." Commented Luigi as he helped Sonic on his feet.

Taking a look at his surroundings, Sonic saw he was in a marbled room with a large table holding a map of an Earth-like planet, several pictures of certain events, as well as a large cross between a computer and a monitor.

"So this place is yours, Mario?" Sonic asked interested.

"That's right!" Mario exclaimed. "After a long time of adventures and jobs, I was able to earn a whole island named after me. I don't live here often, though. Luigi and I thought it was best if we lived closer to Toad Town to keep an eye on Princess Peach. I come here mostly on vacations, but I'm well stocked just in case."

"Same here with my mansion." Said Luigi.

"What kind of jobs you've had?" Asked Sonic.

"Carpenter, plumber, factory worker, soldier, sportsperson, demolition worker, physician, baker, martial arts sensei, and I'm the president of the Mario Toy Company." Listed Mario to a surprised Sonic while Donkey scoffed.

"Yeah, that's nice, but I teamed up with a banana alien." Donkey said in a way that tried to be impressive. "That sounded better in my head." He said when Sonic stared at him confused.

"Okay, so, Professor, how do we find Sonic's people and gems?" Said Dixie trying to change the subject.

"Well, let's see if we can trace the energy signature from the disruption." Offered E. Gadd.

Walking towards the computer, E. Gadd pressed multiple buttons to show an image of the disruption on the monitor. Working the control pad, the Professor tried to trace it from its source. After the computer processed this information, E. Gadd studied its results before making his conclusion.

"Well, Sonic, it looks you answered the theory of multiple multiverses."

"There's more than one?" Everyone else stated confused.

"Theoretically, all worlds as we know it are part of a greater omniverse that consolidates all of creation. Although, I'm afraid that this Chaos teleportation was extensive to the point that even I can't trace which dimension in which multiverse it originated from, or where in this universe your fellow castaways are, Sonic."

"Well, that's gorgeous." Said Diddy in sarcasm.

"Yeah, where are we supposed to start if we don't know where they went?" Asked Yoshi.

"Well, it's possible to build radars for Chaos Emeralds, but I don't know what kind of frequency they have, and we don't even have a single Emerald fragment to serve as a basis." Explained Sonic. "Most of my friends and I can harness Chaos Energy without the need for machines, but I'm not sure you can make one just by studying my head."

"He's right." Agreed E. Gadd. "We would have to dissect him."

"What?!" Sonic shouted as the Professor laughed.

"I'm just messing with you, sonny." He said with a wide smile. "You didn't think I'd stoop to such tomfoolery, did you?"

The others started to chuckle, as well.

"He got you good there, Blue." Said Dixie.

Sonic laughed in mockery.

"Very funny, but seriously, where do we start?"

"How about we go to Star Haven?" Suggested Luigi.

"That's not a bad-a idea, Bro." Mario said giving his brother a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Is that some sort of observatory?" Asked a curious Sonic.

"Actually, it's pretty much a city in the sky populated by grown-up Star people who can grant wishes to those deserving of it." Replied Mario.

Sonic blinked twice before speaking his mind.

"Sounds more like a legend than fact."

"Trust us, kid, it's definitely fact." Said Donkey.

"I've been there, Sonic." Admitted Mario. "I've dealt with wishes before."

After a moment of hesitation, Sonic then shrugged.

"Alright, how do we get there?"

"We've got a ship that will bring us there." Said Luigi.

"I understand if you want to go now, but not everyone can go a whole adventure without sleep." Advised Mario.

"You sure everything will be fine while we snooze?" Asked a concerned Sonic.

"Everything will be A-Okay, Sonic." Replied Mario with a smile before turning to everyone else. "I'll lead you to your rooms for the night."

"Thanks, Mario, but I haven't eaten dinner, yet." Said Sonic rubbing his stomach. "My stomach is killing for a good Chili dog."

* * *

Walking through a dark, swampy forest filled with dead trees, was Big the Cat trying to find an escape route from the forest and a return to his friends. He had arrived in a flash of light that he recognized was a result of Chaos Energy and had only Froggy by his side during his unusual trek.

"Man, this place beats the Mystic Ruins by a long shot, huh, Froggy?" The spooked feline asked his shouldered pet.

Froggy merely croaked in fear.

"Don't worry, we'll find our way out and our friends, little buddy." Said Big with reassurance.

Passing turn to turn, the two friends tried to find a sign that would lead them to an exit, but none was in sight. As the night grew darker and the Moon fuller, Big took a tree branch, scraped two rocks over it, and made a torch. Despite his new source of light, Big grew tired after what seemed like hours, and decided to rest for the night before continuing in the morning. Finding a stopping place, Big took two more branches, and with his torch, made a campfire.

"It's bed time, old friend." Big told Froggy as he laid him down on the ground. "Maybe we'll have better luck under the sun. Good night."

As he attempted to take a rest on the ground, Big heard high-pitched, haunting laughter from the trees which startled him from his would have been slumber.

"Hello?" He asked scared. "Anyone there?" Taking a flaming piece of bark in the air with his right hand, placing Froggy on his head, and revealing his fishing rod in his other hand, Big tried to see where the laughter was coming from. "I've got a fishing rod and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The laughter grew louder and more fiendish.

"Is that the best threat you can come up with, pussy cat?" Said a voice.

As Big tried to find where the speaker was, the trees started moving around. Becoming even more spooked, Big swinged his torch around when five spherical ghosts emerged scared stiff from the flames.

"Ghosts!" Big yelped.

Caught off guard, Big accidentally dropped his torch which was when the ghosts dashed at him. Acting on instinct, Big started running through the forest as fast as he could trying to escape the ghosts. Crossing through tree lines, he eventually arrived in the vicinity of a lighted shack most likely fit for only one small person. Trying to open the door, Big discovered it was locked up tight as the laughter of the ghosts came closer to him.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Anyone! Help! I'm being chased by ghosts!"

Big tried to see if anyone would show up, but no one did. The ghosts emerging through the forest in hot pursuit, Big held his hands over his eyes in fright before he heard the gusting sounds of vacuum cleaners. Opening his eyes, Big saw five fairly short humanoid mushrooms with white Human skin, black, dotted eyes, and mushroom caps that were either white, red, blue, pink, or light brown, each use their own vacuum cleaners on their backs to suck up the ghosts. Once done, the Mushroom People came closer to Big and studied him.

"Are you alright, big fella?" Asked the lone female wearing a pink cap with white spots.

After processing what had happened, Big replied.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you little guys know where we are?"

"We?" Said the light brown capped Mushroom Person with dark brown spots.

"Me and my friend, Froggy." Said Big pointing to his pet on his head.

"You're in Boo Woods, one of the most haunted places on Earth." Eagerly replied the blue capper with white spots.

"Boo Woods? I've never heard of it. Then again, I don't think this is my dimension I'm in."

The little Mushroom People gasped in surprise.

"You're from another world?" Asked the white capper with purple spots.

"I think so. I don't ever remember seeing ghosts like those, or talking mushrooms like you."

"We better take you to Stuffwell." Said the red capper with white spots.

The female then took out a key to unlock the door. Once opened, Big was shown the shack only had a lantern and a ladder that led to an underground laboratory with stacked book shelves and scientific equipment that looked both advanced and primitive altogether. After making his way down, he saw what appeared to be a suitcase with eyes, short legs, and a mouth approaching towards them.

"Greetings, travelers!" The suitcase said eagerly. "My name is Stuffwell. As you can see, I am a robotic suitcase built initially for travel purposes until my creator, Professor Elvin Gadd, tasked me with custodianship of the Boo Woods paranormal research lab in his absence. So what's your explanification for coming here?" As he saw Big was staring at him awkwardly, Stuffwell adopted a confused look. "What?"

"Uh, nothing." Big replied in an even more awkward way. "I just haven't seen a talking suitcase with legs before." He giggled weakly before showing his right hand for a shake. "I'm Big the Cat, and the guy on my head is my best buddy, Froggy." Stuffwell took on an awkward smile as Big remembered the suitcase didn't have hands to shake. "Right, sorry." Big said even more awkwardly.

Stuffwell merely chuckled.

"It's alright. The Professor has plans to add arms for me when the time comes."

"You said you research paranormal stuff, including ghosts, right?"

"That's right, Big, and the Boos that chased you here are the most well-known in this universe. The Professor has studied such phenomenon since he was twenty years of age. Inventing many creations such as the Poltergusts that saved you." Stuffwell then pondered before asking. "You don't happen to be affiliated with items called Chaos Emeralds and individuals such as Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Eggman, have you?"

"You've seen them?!" Big exclaimed in glee and pulled the suitcase closer to him. "Where?!"

"Calm down, my fine feline!" Protested Stuffwell. "You have me in your grip!"

After Big did just that, Stuffwell offered his explanation.

"I haven't seen any of your friends, or foes, but the Professor sent me a message of his encounter with Sonic and that they are both staying at the castle in Mario Land to act as a forward base for this whole adventure."

"Stuffwell, can you please take me there?"

"Of course! With our Pixelator, we can take you anywhere! But perhaps we shall go in the morning. You must be tired and famished from your travels."

"Okay." Big nodded as Froggy croaked eagerly.

* * *

Aside from Mario, the Kong Family lived on their own island which bore the namesake of Donkey Kong. Extremely large, possessing drastically different climates and ruins in various areas, Donkey Kong Island was normally peaceful unless invaded by the Kremling Krew under King K. Rool and other villains.

The Kremling Krew was a powerful organization similar to the Koopa Troop in diverse strength of numbers and agendas. It's name owing to the large number of anthropomorphic crocodilians that comprised it alongside the large Zinger wasps among other creatures, the Kremling Krew had a long-standing rivalry with the Kongs over control of Donkey Kong Island and their prevention of K. Rool's goals for universal domination. But they were not allies of Bowser and his people due to their conflicting ambitions.

Ruled under a dictatorship, Kremling society was based on marauding conquests and industrial development to the point of heavy pollution. Yet, like the Koopa Troop's leaders, K. Rool and his fellows were allowed to participate in universal sporting events. And like the Koopa Troop, not every member species was universally enlisted.

Near to Donkey Kong Island, was the Kremling home of Crocodile Island, or Crocodile Isle as it was known. While most of its neighbors were beautiful, paradise-like locations, Crocodile Isle was a gloomy and dark place. Shrouded in foggy swampland, partly volcanic, the top frozen over, and the coast almost constantly battered with rough currents that have wrecked and swamped several ships, Crocodile Isle had only two locations that could be considered oases. The inner large Lost World that resembled Donkey Kong Island and provided the energy that powered the Kremlings homes, kept the island afloat, and where the species originated from. And a stylish clubhouse of new age taste owned by the popular Kremling Kritter, Kalypso.

Situated on the expanded west side of the island after being restored from the sea, the members and guests of Kalypso's Party House acclaimed the exotic food, music, and other recreational activities provided under Kalypso's strong leadership that had earned the full trust of even K. Rool himself. Large and wide, the Party House catered to anyone who could afford the membership price and take responsibility, if otherwise. Aside from swimming, gymnastics, massages, sports, and dining, the Party House also had a penthouse apartment suite that served as Kalypso's home. Where the Kremling proprietor herself was tending to an unconscious guest on her purple covered bed as the morning sun rose.

Laying close to the right side of her guest, Kalypso had pale blue-green skin, a large purple afro for hair, purple claw polish, a purple top with a skull design, three golden rings around her left wrist, neck, and tail, a pair of round golden earrings, long eyelashes for her red eyes, and blue jeans with a skull belt. Describable as attractive in appearance, cool in personality, talented in reflexes for dancing and sports, and high-pitched in laughter, Kalypso was one of the Kremling Krew's best operatives, but was left out of K. Rool's plans for conquest to manage the people and had participated in only one Jungle Grand Prix where the Kremlings and Kongs raced each other with jet-propelled Bongos.

Her guest, on the other hand, was a large, imposing crocodilian in his twenties with light lime green scales, wore moderate clothing, and when Kalypso peeked, had vermillion eyes. He was found by her in one of the swimming pools after she came home from a Krew meeting about the disruption. Judging by the bumps on his head, Kalypso figured he fell a great distance onto the roof before falling into the pool. Normally, she would most likely tell her Krewmates about her newfound intruder, but decided against it. If there was a chance he knew about the disruption, she would better take advantage of it in a less hostile environment. Aside from that, Kalypso couldn't help, but be attracted to the stranger. Smiling seductively at him as he finally regained consciousness.

"Ouch, my head!" The stranger yelped in pain.

Holding his right hand over his bumps, the guest kept trying to open his eyes before laying them on Kalypso.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She said with a smile.

As he finally realized what he was looking at, the crocodilian released a surprised scream and fell off the bed.

"What the heck?!" The guest uttered in shock. "What have I gotten myself into this time?! Who are you?!" Where am I?!" Gasping for breath, he then asked. "I didn't do anything too crazy, did I?"

"Sorry that I spooked you, handsome." Kalypso replied as she helped her intruder back on his feet. "I just found you in one of my clubhouse pools. I guess I got too carried away by your presence, but I didn't do anything other than sleep next to you."

"Uh, it's alright." Her guest then held his right hand for a shake. "I'm Vector the Crocodile."

"Crocodile, huh? Don't usually hear that often."

"You're an alligator?"

"Kremling, actually. A Kritter to be more precise. My people are more advanced than the typical crocodilian." She then took his hand with both of her own. "Call me Kalypso, darling."

"Okay, uh, pretty name." Vector said awkwardly with an even more awkward smile. "When I came here, I didn't show up with some people like a twin-tailed fox, or some things like a space station with a face, did I?"

"I'm afraid not. When the disruption occurred, our science boys figured it was the result of our multiverse colliding with another and that it was universe-wide."

"I'm in another multiverse?!" Exclaimed Vector.

"I knew it!" Kalypso countered with her own ecstasy. "You're involved with what happened last night. And I want to know why."

By looking at his face, Kalypso knew Vector was at a crossroads. On one hand, he would try to make an escape and possibly get hurt, or worse along the way. On the other, he confided in Kalypso the truth and how beneficial it might be. In order to reel him in, Kalypso took both of his hands and together, they sat on her bed where she adopted an understanding tone.

"Vector sweetie, if this is big news, I promise I won't tell anyone and I'll help you through this."

Vector seemed genuinely surprised by her seeming sincerity. Even smiling when he replied.

"Alright, let's start at the beginning."

* * *

Shadow woke up in a never-ending void of darkness. The pain he felt from Bowser's attack burned inside his very soul. As he tried to understand where he was, he heard a faint, female voice calling his name.

"Shadow!" The voice echoed. "Why have you failed to keep your promise?"

"Promise?" Shadow repeated confused. "What promise?"

"Yes, what promise?" Said a more masculine voice.

Shadow was stuck in between as many voices spoke up at once. Blocking his ears, he tried to understand what was happening when the owners of the original voices revealed themselves much to Shadow's horror.

"You have disappointed me, my son!" Said the male speaker.

Well-rounded, gray moustached, and bald, the old Human wore a brown turtleneck sweater underneath a lab coat with pince-nez glasses over his eyes. Shadow instantly recognized him as Professor Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather and his very creator. Discreetly executed by G.U.N. over fifty years ago in his Earth's timeline, Gerald was seen by many as one of the greatest scientific geniuses in the world and a loving family man before the government feared the danger of his experiments aboard the Space Colony ARK. While Gerald's granddaughter, Maria, died helping Shadow escape in his cryogenic capsule, Gerald himself was taken captive and exploited to recover Shadow before dying in disgrace under his former superiors orders. However, driven insane by grief, Gerald set events in motion for the ARK to crash into Earth as revenge for Humanity's sins against him.

"I gave you a task to avenge us, but you turned it away!" Gerald snapped. "Instead you smooch the rears of the very scum that had us killed and you scarred for life."

"Don't listen to him, Shadow!" Cried the female.

A mere twelve-year old Human, she had dark blonde, wavy hair under a blue hair band, dark blue eyes, and wore aqua colored shoes, a light blue skirt, and a dark blue shirt with light blue endings. She was Eggman's cousin, Maria Robotnik, who was also Shadow's first close friend and the main reason for her grandfather's participation in Project Shadow. Afflicted with Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome, she could only survive aboard the ARK, but was compassionate and selfless all the same. Giving her life to protect Shadow when the soldiers reached the Space Colony and killed most of its people. Her final words were for Shadow to bring hope to Humanity.

"You're supposed to make the Earth's people safe and happy, Shadow." Sobbed Maria. "But you're not even a real hero. You couldn't even stop Ivo from causing so much harm. And now, you possibly won't even go back home."

"No!" Yelled Shadow as he tried to block out the criticism. "You're not real! I putted the past behind me! This is all some sick trick!"

A cruel laugh escaped the void as Eggman emerged to join in.

"A trick?" He said amused. "How predictable for the one responsible for all this! Tell me, Shadow, has it ever occurred to you that every bad thing that has happened since your creation is your fault? My actions may be based on my desire for power, but it was Grandpa's accomplishments and the tragic fate of the ARK that started me on this path. Perhaps if you were the fastest thing alive, you could've saved them all."

"Shut up!" Snapped Shadow. "You chose this life of yours. I moved on from it."

Even more monstrous laughter took place as a fifth person joined their group.

A menacing, floating alien with no legs or visible mouth, he had glowing red eyes, black-brown skin, and twin horns sticking out of either side of his head. Decorated in a worn robe with shoulder pads, golden chains with spiked ornaments, and a golden chain necklace with a single gem in the center of a star ornament, Shadow knew him as the self-proclaimed immortal Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms and his biological father. In Gerald's desperation to complete Project Shadow, he went so far as to make a deal with the Black Arms that traveled to Earth every fifty years aboard the techno-organic Black Comet. Black Doom's immortal blood in exchange for Shadow's services to deliver the Chaos Emeralds to him. When the time came, Shadow instead killed Doom and destroyed the Comet. Supposedly wiping out the Black Arm threat.

"I told you, child, you can never escape your past." Doom said in his deep voice. "I gave you life to destroy the Earth and it's people. By allowing yourself and your equally foolish friends to be cast out from your world, you have given my surviving offspring the opportunity to conquer everything you vowed to protect."

"Your people are gone and so are you!" Shadow retorted.

Doom released a sadistic chuckle.

"How can you be sure? You hardly know your own progenitor race that you committed genocide against. And you should know by now that I have always been there, Shadow. Every step of your life."

In an instant, Shadow was engulfed from the taunts and criticisms. Losing his control, Shadow unleashed a powerful explosion of Chaos Energy and ran as fast as he could. Nevertheless, he could still hear the complaining voices of his past before he heard cries of pain. Turning his gaze to the source, he saw Rouge and Omega being shocked with lightning.

"No!" Shadow screamed in dread.

Changing his direction, he sped across towards them when a new bolt of lightning stuck him. Too dazed from the electricity to move, Shadow could only see as his team was being electrocuted painfully. Followed by his other closest allies. Turning into Rogue's eyes, he saw her attempting to speak.

"Shadow... you failed... us..."

Cruel guffaws then took root as in the atmosphere of the void, arose Bowser sadistically burning and shocking Shadow and his fellows.

* * *

Outside of Shadow's realistic nightmare, Ludwig and Iggy were taking a sample of Shadow's blood with a draining needle as Kamek watched. As Ludwig took the sample from his right arm, he and his brother noticed their patient's pained facial expressions.

"Impressive." Said Ludwig. "Father has really outdone it this time."

"Naturally." Shrugged Iggy before taking a serious look. "But we haven't much time before he hits to the night terror phase. We must take his blood now."

"This isn't the night terror phase?" Asked Kamek.

After filling the needle completely, Ludwig led his fellows from the dungeon and into the hallway before offering an explanation.

"From what our earlier experiments suggested of the Fear Dream spell, is that there are three phases. The nightmare phase makes the victim physically unpleasant. Night terrors cause the poor fool to express his fears while still unconscious through screaming, sleep fighting, and other sort's of dangerous sleep activities. And finally, death shall occur."

"Can you believe the king invented this spell himself?" Iggy asked giddily.

"Hopefully, before death becomes of him, Shadow will decide to join us willingly." Said Ludwig. "King Dad has a telepathic connection with him as a result of the spell."

"And if he doesn't?" Asked Kamek.

"Well, I suppose we have nothing to lose, anyway." Smiled Ludwig. "Now come. We must find the Death Egg and Chaos Emeralds before our unsuspecting rivals do."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

I know we haven't been confirmed on what sort of clubhouse Kalyspso runs, but I figured she was into lot's of music based on her looks and skills. I based Doom's line from Kessler's in Infamous. By the way, I noticed that a lot of people have been reviewing my work without accounts. I appreciate it, but I can't reply to your questions on this or any other story without you guys having accounts to send and receive messages. My family's easy because of Facebook. This is different.


	7. Reuniting

**Chapter Six: Reuniting**

* * *

Back at Mario Land, Sonic and his new friends waited in the control room for the Pixelator to summon Big and Froggy. With E. Gadd having acquired a message that his friend and pet stayed at one of the Professor's labs, Sonic started to pace in impatience when the Pixelator set began to function. Pixels then emerged and reassembled into Big the Cat and Froggy who each landed flat on their fronts.

"Good to see you, Big!" Said a sincere Sonic helping his friend get back on his feet before returning Froggy to him. "You guys doing okay?"

Big responded with a soft hug.

"We'll fine, buddy. The talking suitcase told me you haven't found Amy and the others. You think they're okay?"

As they stopped hugging, Sonic replied.

"If I know Amy, which I do, she'll be just fine until we catch up."

"Amy huh?" Commented Luigi. "Is that your special one, Sonic?"

Luigi's question caught Sonic off guard for a brief moment.

"We're just good friends." He said quickly.

"That doesn't stop them from going out one on one on occasion." Teased Big.

Everyone in the room aside from Sonic giggled.

"Well, I have to do something to keep her from going too crazy." Sonic retorted flustered.

Everyone else then just burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Sonic snapped.

"Okay, sheesh." Said Big. "Sorry for thinking that this thing you and Amy have going on is funny."

"Oh, please." Exaggerated Sonic. "It's only funny when she's not overdoing it or chasing me with a huge hammer."

"That aside, I'm-a Mario." Introduced the red superstar to Big in an attempt to move on.

After each person was introduced, Big handed his pet into E. Gadd's hands.

"Stuffwell said that you guys haven't found the Chaos Emeralds, yet, but my Pollywog Pal here once took a bite of both a Chaos Emerald and a figurative god made of concentrated Chaos Energy." Explained Big. "If there's a way to find the Emeralds, Froggy might be our only clue for the moment. Just be careful with him."

E. Gadd nodded in understanding.

"I'll take some readings right away, and I promise he won't be harmed."

"That's a smart idea, Big!" Cheered Sonic as he pat his friend on the back. "In the meantime, Mario's got friends in literally high places that can help us."

"Follow-a me!" Exclaimed Mario.

Leading everyone except E. Gadd and Froggy through corridor after corridor, Mario and his friends arrived at the castle roof where a giant blue shell with white wings, a brown encasing, and a yellow star encircled in white.

"Behold the Star Cruiser!" Said Mario theatrically. "Built by the rulers of Star Haven itself, it will take us there in no time!"

The Kongs, Luigi, and Yoshi politely clapped in response while Big and Sonic looked confused.

"Looks more like a wheel-less chariot or giant fruit bowl than a ship." Said Big in all honesty.

"Oh, trust me, my fine furred friend, this beauty is more than functional." Countered Mario.

"So, how can these Starlings help us?" Asked Sonic.

"That's a very good question, Blue." Replied Dixie.

"I figured they could be our eyes from the skies." Shrugged Luigi. "They could check any place on Earth and maybe the universe to find your friends."

"Let's see what they can do." Encouraged Mario. "Sonic and I will go while you guys be ready when the Professor comes back with his results."

"Okay, good luck." Said Donkey.

Exchanging glances and shrugs with Big, Sonic then stepped into the Cruiser with Mario as it floated into the sky and sped across to its destination.

* * *

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, at the doorstep of Princess Peach's Castle, stood the flourishing and cheery capital city of Toad Town. Of varying designs, Toad Town was smaller compared to other cities on Earth, but was not without economic, cultural, and political importance. Among its many buildings, was the Toad Town Dojo where fighting skills were practiced under the illusive Toad Master's mentorship. Within its wooden training room, the Master himself was studying his recent student's fighting skills.

The Master was a small Toad covered in a red and white turban and cloak. Despite his people's conventional lack of bravery, the Master was well-known for his powerful martial arts techniques which even Mario had trouble holding out before winning.

His student for the moment was a red echidna who landed on the ground outside his home during the massive eruption of light the previous night. Taking him in, the Master learned of the echidna's otherworldly origins and heroic profession, and decided to indulge him with his knowledge of fighting before sending him off to find his friends. As his demonstrations were coming to an end, the Master nodded in approval to the echidna.

"Well done, Knuckles." The Master stated. "You are indeed ready for the challenges my world can offer you."

Knuckles gave a respectful bow.

"I do what I can do, Master. Where do you think I should start at? I can only sense object of power similar to the Chaos Emeralds from a distance, and I have no way to get in contact with my friends."

"In this world, there is a fighter more powerful than myself by the name of Mario. While impulsive, he's more than compassionate. I heard rumors from the harbor that he was last seen talking to a blue hedgehog before leaving for his island of Mario Land with his friends."

"A blue hedgehog?!" Knuckles exclaimed. "That sounds like Sonic!"

"Calm down, Knuckles." The Master calmly ordered. "If Mario is journeying with one of your friends, that makes it more imperative to find him. Go to the castle in town. There you will find our monarch Princess Peach who will lead you to Mario. Tell the guards that I sent you."

Knuckles bowed once more.

"Thank you for everything, Master. I don't suppose now I get to learn your name."

The Master chuckled softly.

"When you gain wisdom, you will learn that the greatest definition of a person does not reside in a name alone."

"Well, thanks all the same. Goodbye." Knuckles waved as he left for the castle.

* * *

Walking across town while attracting glances from the locals, Knuckles eventually arrived at the large castle that was easily recognizable for its tower in the center, the moat that surrounded it, and the four other towers that supported it. Coming near the gate, Knuckles saw two Toads standing guard and uniformed in classic mantles, wielding spears and shields emblazoned with a golden crown on the front.

"State your purpose." The two guards ordered in unison.

"The Toad Town Dojo Master sent me here to speak with your Princess so I can find Mario." Knuckles calmly explained.

After processing this information, the guards stood down.

"Go forward, but be warned. Violence will not be tolerated."

Entering the castle, Knuckles walked through passageways until he arrived at the throne room. In the center was a blonde Human laying down in her seat of power. Aside from her crown and jewelry, she wore a floor-length pink gown with white evening gloves beyond elbow-length. The gown had puffy sleeves, an up-turned collar, two deep pink panniers at the waist, and a deep pink ruffle completed with deep pink high heels. Catching sight of Knuckles from the book she was reading, she gasped before showing a witty smile.

"Let me guess." She told Knuckles. "You're with Sonic the Hedgehog."

Knuckles innocently smiled and shrugged.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

She chuckled, walked towards Knuckles, and bowed in respect.

"I am Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Knuckles reciprocated the bow.

"Knuckles the Echidna. The Master of the Toad Town Dojo took me in after the disruption, gave me some pointers, and directed me here to see if Mario could help me. Clearly I'm on the right track."

"Knuckles?" Said two familiar voices altogether from the entrance behind the Princess and echidna.

Looking back, Knuckles and Peach saw both Espio and Amy together bewildered at first before running closer towards them.

"You're okay!" Knuckles exclaimed as he high-fived both his friends.

"Good to see you, too, Dread." Replied Espio.

"Just tell me, Knuckles, is Sonic, my team, and the others anywhere near here?" Asked Amy focusing her eyes into Knuckles'.

"I don't know, Amy. I just got here. But the martial artist who led me here said that Sonic was last seen talking to a guy named Mario."

"We know about him, too." Said Espio. "One minute we were kicking Metal Sonic's butt, the next we ended up in two different places."

"I landed on a floating city called Glitzville where fighters around the world go at each other like crazy." Explained Amy. "One of the reigning champions said that this Mario guy took him on an adventure helping people, and that he might help us, too. He gave me directions and here I am. I just met Espio outside the town."

"I was sent to Monstro Town where another martial artist by the name of Jinx trained me briefly before I was giving similar instructions." Said Espio.

Peach giggled.

"Well, this is fun. Mario and Sonic only reunited with two by coincidence while my coincidence is one more better."

"Sonic caught up with two others?" Asked Amy.

"Yes, I believe their names were Big the Cat and Froggy."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Said Espio. "What about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Well, Mario's message implied that Professor E. Gadd would find a way to find them by studying Froggy's connection to them while Mario and Sonic go to Star Haven to see if the Star Spirits could help."

"Star Spirits?" Asked Knuckles confused.

"They guard the dreams of my kingdom's people and grant wishes the world over."

"Oh, that should help greatly!" Cheered Amy.

"This should be good." Commented Espio unimpressed.

"I guess we'll have to see it to believe it." Knuckles replied.

"Let me lead you to the castle's Pixelator." Offered Peach. "It will take you to Mario's Castle in no time."

* * *

Back on Crocodile Isle, within the perched castle on top of the island, seated the Kremling King K. Rool in his throne contemplating.

"Chaos Emeralds." He said at last.

Wearing a red cape, gold crown, gold wristbands, he had light green skin, a large bloodshot left eye, jagged teeth, and muscular arms. Typified by his brutal leadership and hatred for the Kongs, K. Rool was feared by even his most powerful followers and rarely gave respect to the Kritters under his rule. Nonetheless, he did listen to the advice of those who have earned his trust such as Kalypso.

When she failed to show up for the earlier Kremling Krew meeting, K. Rool sent his other minions for her Party House where they discovered a tape recording in place of her presence. Once he listened to the conversation on the recording, he learned that Kalypso played host to a inter-dimensional stowaway who informed her that the disturbance was caused by advanced science combined with seven Chaos Emeralds containing great power. The recording ends as Kalypso offers the stowaway mechanical equipment to build a radar for the Emeralds and to travel with him which he, in turn, accepts.

"Clearly she's using him to get the Emeralds." K. Rool stated to no one in particular. "Otherwise she wouldn't have brought bongos with her. She knows they're equipped with homing devices."

Pressing buttons attached to his throne, he spoke words throughout the keep.

"Krewmates, I will be out on a personal affair. KAOS will be in charge until I return."

He then left his throne, exited his keep, and entered his own rocket-powered barrel vehicle he had used for the prix he entered with Kalypso. Activating his vehicle, K. Rool flew through the sky for Kalypso's location.

"I must get these Emeralds before some undeserving idiot does." He said motivated. "With their power, I will conquer the universe, if not more than one."

* * *

Not too far from Earth, was a smaller planetoid with its surface covered by the face of the Human who traded treasures and coins to a genie for its existence. Named Wario Land, it's tycoon namesake through his company of WarioWare, Inc. stood as one of the most wealthiest and powerful people on both the planetoid and Earth itself. Its capital city of Diamond City was located on an island miles away from Wario's relaxation castle where he and his cousin Waluigi were messing with a recently discovered robot that emerged from the earlier disruption.

Wario had broad, muscular arms, a large belly, a large, pink nose, a round, cleft chin, round black-eyes outlined with a light blue ring similar to his taller, skinnier partner, a black, zigzag shaped moustache, and his light-brown hairstyle consisting of small flips at the back, swooped up bangs, and styled sideburns again like Waluigi's. Dressed as a plumber, he had a yellow T-Shirt and hat with his initial displayed in blue on the latter as well as his white gloves, purple overalls with white buttons, and pointy green shoes. Extremely greedy, miserly, gluttonous, poorly hygienic, hot-tempered, and egotistical, he was, however, reasonably intelligent to the point he made a television teleportation helmet in mere moments. Regarded as an anti-hero by his own friends and coworkers, Wario was willing to commit malevolent acts to get what he desired which caused him to buttheads with his cousins the Mario Bros.

Waluigi wore a purple undershirt under black overalls, orange pointy shoes, and a purple hat that had a vertical "L" on his hat and white gloves. He had a large, pink nose, a horizontal, thin mustache, and sharp jaw. Openly mean-spirited, self-pitiful, and vain, Waluigi worked with Wario in many sporting competitions to become just as famous as their cousins with varied success.

The robot itself was large with a varied color scheme. Discovered offline by the two glory seekers outside the castle, they gathered their tools to turn it on under their control as it laid on a berth. With Wario eventually tuning the finishing touches.

"Almost done, Cousin." Wario said affirmatively with his screw driver screwing on the robot's reattaching head.

After completion, Wario snapped his fingers for a response which the robot gave with opening eyes.

"I am E-123 Omega." The robot said emerging from the berth.

"Who do you serve?" Waluigi growled.

"Wario and Waluigi." Omega replied with a nod.

The two cousins exchanged villainous sneers.

"Tell us who built you and where you came from." Wario ordered.

Omega went into excruciating detail on his creation by a Dr. Eggman, his inter-dimensional origin, and the powerful Chaos Emeralds that brought him to their universe. This last piece of information triggered eager interest in Wario and Waluigi.

"Those Emeralds must be worth a thousand fortunes!" Wario exclaimed.

"Now, now, Wario." Waluigi playfully scolded. "If these Chaos Emeralds hold great power, it would seem risky to sell them to some defenseless moron or power hungry loser."

"Alright. What do you suggest we do? And please don't tell me we should work with our rivals to get them."

"I say we use them to go into the energy business!" Waluigi said with opportunistic glee. "We already have popular microgames and profitable pharmacies. We should expand on that."

"Yeah, with the Emeralds, we'll own the energy market! And with our new pet robot, we'll be sure to find them."

The two anti-heroes quickly diverged into evil laughter.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

This was as close as I got, sorry. Turns out I do need some help. Especially since I have limits where I'm at.


End file.
